You are not alone
by michifteentitan
Summary: Danny Phantom sale gravemente herido en un accidente escolar, y eso le acarrea problemas al momento de enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Está acostumbrado a enfrentarse a ese aspecto de su vida solo, pero quizás un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando no le haría daño.
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en Amity Park, digna de una postal. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y todo el mundo disfrutaba de lo que parecía un tranquilo y prometedor día. Todo el mundo…excepto una persona.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules caminaba por la acerca con paso lento. No había dormido bien en toda la noche, se había levantado tarde aquella mañana y por ende, había perdido el autobús. A pesar de tener la capacidad, Danny había escogido no volar, ni correr, sino caminar tranquilamente hacia la escuela. Últimamente él no se sentía muy bien, había tenido muchas batallas constantes con todo tipo de vándalos fantasmales que decidían que Amity Park era un buen lugar para hacer sus destrozos. Eso era lo que hacía a Daniel Fenton diferente.

Desde aquel accidente en el portal fantasma que habían construido sus padres, él había dejado de ser un sencillo, común y corriente adolescente para convertirse en un súper héroe de medio tiempo. Pero eso era algo que muchas personas sabían. El ''chico fantasma'', mejor conocido como Danny Phantom, era toda una celebridad entre las jóvenes de la escuela a la que Danny asistía; La Secundaria Casper.

Para el ojiazul era bastante irónico que sus compañeras estuvieran enamoradas de una de sus identidades pero que a la que veían todos los días no fuese más que un perdedor a sus ojos. Pero Danny estaba acostumbrado, nada en su vida era sencillo.

Él tenía que enfrentarse casi todos los días a los más feroces y temibles fantasmas, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo para defender el lugar en el que vivía y a las personas a las que amaba; casi siempre solo. Sus mejores amigos, Tucker, Sam y su hermana Jaz ayudaban a su manera, pero no era lo mismo. A veces prefería que no lo hicieran, pues la mayoría del tiempo se ponía en riesgo sus vidas con tan solo intentar intervenir.

Danny Phantom estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a la vida solo, o al menos a una de ellas. Y a pesar de que en televisión el súper héroe de cabello blanco se viese indestructible, él era igual de vulnerable que cualquier otro simple mortal. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, podría pensarse, nada le había ocurrido aún. Pero uno nunca sabe cuándo llegará el día en que nos enfrentemos con la realidad de nuestra propia fragilidad.

Obviamente los pensamientos de Danny no vagaban en temas tan filosóficos u oscuros. Él pensaba en excusas que decir cuando se enfrentara al rostro calvo y gordo del viejo Señor Lancer y éste le pidiese explicaciones acerca de su llegada tarde.

''_Me desperté tarde y hoy simplemente no me siento lo suficientemente bien como para correr o volar, señor Lancer._ '' Eso le diría si pudiese ser tan honesto. Pero era obvio que para el maestro cuarentón no solo parecería un mentiroso, sino un graciosito digno de un castigo. Y lo que Danny en ese momento menos quería, era tener que quedarse en la escuela después de clases.

Unas cuantas ideas decentes estaban atravesando su mente, cuando entró a la escuela y empezó a recorrer los pasillos del edificio. Pensó que sería buena idea correr un poco, para parecer apurado y miserable, apelando a la a veces inexistente piedad del profesor. Pero después de un par de metros recorridos a su máxima velocidad, el chico fantasma empezó a jadear. No pudo evitar poner una mano en su pecho, sentía un extraño dolor que le impedía correr a la velocidad adecuada.

''_Probablemente todavía tenga moretones de mi última batalla con Skulker_''. El cazador fantasma había actualizado su armadura en las últimas semanas, y eso representaba una de las peores pesadillas para el adolescente. Poco tiempo libre. No es que tuviese una gran vida social, pero Danny a veces se cansaba de pasar todo su tiempo peleando fantasmas, cuando le gustaría ir con sus mejores amigos a comer una hamburguesa o ver una película. Cuando uno de sus enemigos mejoraba sus habilidades, al héroe usualmente le solía llevar más tiempo del habitual derrotarlo.

Agotado sin haber corrido realmente, llegó al salón de clases donde el señor Lancer lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada furiosa en sus ojos. Por un segundo, Danny recorrió el salón de clases con la mirada, nada nuevo. Estaban los alumnos que lo ignoraban, los que lo observaban indiferentes, los que lo observaban burlones, y los que lo observaban preocupados, en ésta última categoría solo estaban incluidos sus amigos.

―Buenos días, señor Fenton. Me alegra que haya podido honrarnos con su presencia este hermoso día― dijo con filoso sarcasmo el educador.

―Lo lamento, señor Lancer pero tuve un pequeño percance ésta mañana y…―.

― ¿Con un percance, se refiere a que se quedó dormido?―preguntó, pero con un movimiento de la mano interrumpió la respuesta que tenía Danny en los labios―Ahórreselo, señor Fenton. No quiero escuchar más de sus excusas. Es un bello día de primavera, perfecto para darle a un chico irresponsable como usted un castigo. Sin embargo, hoy me siento benévolo, así que vaya a su asiento y traté de absorber un poco de conocimiento ¿Le parece?―.

El pelinegro asintió, y sin decir palabra caminó hasta su asiento, en medio de los de Sam y Tucker, y se dejó caer en la silla. Lancer no perdió más el tiempo lidiando con él y empezó un discurso acerca de por qué era Edgar Allan Poe uno de los maestros universales del relato corto. Esto no ayudó sino a adormilar al chico fantasma, quién apoyó su mejilla en su mano y luchó contra el sueño que había acumulado la noche anterior.

Usualmente no le importaría _demasiado _quedarse dormido en clase por dos simples razones: una, sus amigos estarían al pendiente de que no lo atraparan durmiendo, y dos, era algo usual en las clases del señor Lancer. Sin embargo, el joven no estaba seguro de que la paciencia del catedrático fuese lo suficientemente grande como para perdonarle una segunda falta.

Danny no notó las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, ni sus intentos por llamar su atención para poder preguntarle a escondidas que era lo que le había impedido llegar a tiempo. Éste simplemente siguió garabateando en su cuaderno, luchando por no perder la consciencia.

El resto de la mañana no fue muy diferente a esa clase, sin embargo, en medio de la clase de biología, el chico fantasma perdió la batalla contra el sueño y le dio problemas a Tucker, pues al quedarse dormido sobre la mesa casi tira al suelo un par de contenedores con lo que parecían fetos de un alienígena. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el timbre del almuerzo sonó, regresando a Danny a la vida.

Él y sus compañeros caminaron hacia una mesa vacía en el exterior de la escuela. Una vez que se sentaron el interrogatorio dio comienzo.

― ¿Así que…quién fue esta vez?―preguntó Tucker con la boca llena de su hot dog.

―Nadie― respondió sencillamente su amigo mientras jugueteaba con su bolsa del almuerzo― Simplemente se me hizo tarde―.

―Te noto un poco raro hoy Danny, ¿estás…?―pero Sam fue interrumpida por una alta chica con larga cabellera pelirroja, quién compartía con su hermano los mismos ojos azules como el cielo.

―Danny, ¿podrías prestarme un poco de dinero? Olvidé mi almuerzo― dijo ella de manera casual, mientras saludaba a los mejores amigos de su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto con su mano.

―Toma el mío―dijo el joven mientras le tendía su comida.

―Pero ¿qué vas a comer tú?―cuestionó preocupada Jaz.

―Está bien, no tengo apetito hoy― respondió un poco cortante, mientras insistía en que su hermana se llevara la bolsa. Minutos después, Jaz accedió, aceptó el almuerzo y se marchó sin dejar de lanzar miradas preocupadas a Danny.

― ¿Tú? ¿Sin apetito? ¿Te sientes bien Danny? Podrías estar muriendo― señaló el joven moreno.

―Estoy bien, ― contestó el chico fantasma algo irritado― Solo estoy un poco cansado. No pude dormir bien anoche.

― ¿Skulker de nuevo?― tanteó la chica gótica.

―De nuevo: nadie. Simplemente un poco de insomnio, gran cosa― le restó importancia Danny, tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la campana se hizo presente. Eso para los 30 chicos y chicas de la clase del pelinegro significaba solo una cosa: la peor parte del día había llegado. Hora de gimnasia. Esa hora en que la entrenadora hacía correr, saltar y ejercitar en general a los chicos así hasta el punto de caer fulminados de un ataque. Y como si la perspectiva de sudar como cerdos no fuese lo suficientemente bella, ese día la clase de gimnasia era especial: quemados.

Fenton se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sería una de las peores masacres masivas en el mundo. Dash y sus amigos matones tomaban siempre el liderazgo de un equipo, mientras que Danny, sus amigos y el resto de los nerds se quedaban en el otro, esperando ser alcanzados por una pelota de goma a más de 100 km por hora.

En el camino a los vestidores, Sam despotricó acerca de cómo los quemados eran un deporte de alto riesgo que debía ser prohibido de las escuelas por fomentar la violencia entre los estudiantes. El ojiazul no prestaba realmente atención.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se puso la ropa deportiva mientras trataba de ignorar como Dash se regodeaba y explicaba con lujo de detalles como lo despellejaría vivo. Mientras tanto, el adolescente pensaba en ese presentimiento que sentía en la boca del estómago; probablemente causado por el miedo.

''_Creo que al final fue una buena idea no comer nada_'' pensó Danny.

Al final no pudieron posponerlo más, los estudiantes se dividieron. El equipo, que ya se consideraba ganador lanzaba miradas hambrientas, mientras parecían decidir con que presa indefensa empezar. La entrenadora sonó su silbato y todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las pelotas rojas que estaban en el medio de la cancha.

Ni siquiera con sus poderes de fantasma, Danny hubiera sido capaz de prever lo que sucedió a continuación. Él posó sus manos sobre una de las pelotas, y cuando levantó la vista para correr y alejarse se topó cara a cara, con el chico rubio que era la pesadilla en todos los pasillos de la escuela. Dash le sonrió, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, arrebatándole la pelota en el proceso.

El adolescente cayó sobre sus posaderas, completamente falto de aire. En la lejanía pudo oír a la entrenadora gritándole algo acerca de que se pusiera de pie y dejase de ser una niña. Como pudo, eso hizo y se apoyó contra la pared del gimnasio, lo más lejos posible de los miembros del equipo contrario. Los chicos que estaban en el suyo temblaban como pequeños chihuahuas, posando miradas nerviosas en todo lo que se movía. La maestra una vez empezado el juego, comenzó a leer su revista de belleza, de la cual no despegaba los ojos a no ser que fuese necesario gritarle a alguien.

El equipo de Dash era indomable y el contrario fue disminuyendo conforme los minutos pasaban. El trío de amigos esquivaban las bolas lo mejor que podían, pero entre menos personas había en el campo, más posibilidad existía de que fuesen golpeados.

De repente un miembro de las porristas lanzó una pelota, que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Sam. Ésta estaba ocupada esquivando a los nerviosos chihuahuas para notar el proyectil que se acercaba hacia ella. Sin embargo, Danny lo vio justo a tiempo para apartar a su amiga del camino. Una segunda pelota se dirigió horriblemente rápido hacia él.

Un crujido sordo. Como el de un delgado pedazo de madera rompiéndose, provino de alguna parte. La pelota impactó en el pecho de Danny, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer finalmente al suelo. El chico fantasma no pudo levantarse inmediatamente, por lo que la entrenadora, no tarda ni perezosa comenzó a gritarle de nuevo.

Para Danny el mundo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta. Su visión estaba levemente borrosa y le hacía falta recuperar su aliento. Pero no fue sino hasta que intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo cuando escuchó otro crujido similar al anterior. Fue en esa ocasión cuando notó que el sonido provenía de su interior. El dolor no tardó en hacerse presente.

El joven volvió a caer al suelo, sin poder respirar correctamente. Con la mejilla pegada al suelo, sintió las vibraciones de las pisadas de la maestra acercarse a su posición. Cuando de manera violenta, la gorda mujer lo tomó del hombro y lo giró boca arriba, el chico quiso gritar del dolor pero no pudo producir ni un sonido. Sintió el peso de la maestra arrodillarse su lado, ahora sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

Su vista comenzó a oscurecerse y lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron los rostros preocupados de Sam, Tucker y Dash, acercándose corriendo hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

―Y es por eso estudiantes, que hasta nuevo aviso; todos los deportes quedan suspendidos en la secundaria Casper― explicaba el señor Lancer un lluvioso lunes por la mañana. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Danny Fenton en clase de gimnasia. Y desde entonces ni Sam ni Tucker habían sabido nada de su amigo.

Debido a la desaparición del joven, los rumores habían empezado a llenar los pasillos de la secundaria, unos más creíbles que otros. Algunos aseguraban que Daniel Fenton había tenido que ser intervenido debido a heridas internas graves provocadas por el potente y mortal impacto que había recibido en el juego de quemados. Otros aseguraban que el dolor lo había sumergido en un coma del que no se sabía si despertaría. Los más dramáticos, juraban que habían visto a los padres del chico vestidos de negro para asistir al funeral.

Ni Sam ni Tucker creían ninguno de los chismes de sus compañeros; pero sabían lo mismo o incluso menos que ellos. Después de que Danny perdiera la consciencia, la profesora de gimnasia había llamado a una ambulancia y se lo habían llevado a urgencias, dejando al par de adolescentes igual de confundidos y asustados que el resto de la clase. Sam había insistido en que debían ir a visitarlo, pero el miedo paralizador del amante de la tecnología hacia los hospitales había arruinado todas sus intenciones. Habían acudido a la casa del chico fantasma para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero cuando lo hicieron parecía que no había nadie.

Habían decidido dejar de insistir y esperar a que el adolescente diera señales de vida cuando sucedió. Uno de los sueños de la gótica se había vuelto realidad: los quemados se habían eliminado del reparto de actividades físicas de la escuela. ¿Y lo mejor? Era precisamente por las mismas razones por las que ella quería que fuese eliminado: violencia en su máximo esplendor. Desafortunadamente junto con los quemados, se había marchado todo tipo de deporte practicado por los alumnos, incluso las porristas.

Y gracias a eso había muchos alumnos molestos buscando un blanco en el cual descargar su frustración. _Cuando Danny regrese,_ pensaba Sam_; esta será su peor pesadilla. _Una voz en su interior susurró: si es que regresa. Ella trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza. Trató de convencerse de que nadie en la historia de los deportes había muerto por el impacto de una pelota de goma, y que probablemente Fenton estaba sacando el mayor provecho posible de lo preocupados que estarían sus padres; o en el caso contrario simplemente se estaría ahogando en cuidados. Nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, le tomó más trabajo del que pensaba: después de todo ella era su mejor amiga y como tal se preocupaba mucho por él. Más de lo que Danny jamás llegaría a saber.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos para dirigirse a la siguiente clase del día, Tucker hablaba entusiasmado acerca de unas actualizaciones que había encontrado en internet que irían de maravilla con su PDA cuando en dirección contraria vieron al pelinegro, arrastrando los pies junto a su hermana quién parloteaba con el ceño fruncido y haciendo grandes gestos con las manos. La expresión de Danny lo decía todo: cualquier cosa que estuviese diciendo Jaz, al ojiazul no le interesaba y probablemente rogaba en silencio para que se callase.

Sam, no pudo resistirse al impulso de acelerar el paso para encontrarse con su amigo. Todavía se debatía en si debía abrir los brazos para abrazarlo o no cuando su hermana saltó en el medio de ambos con los brazos abiertos.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses― dijo ella en tono neurótico.

La chica gótica se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Tucker impactase en su espalda. Después Jaz se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su hermano menor:

― ¿Ves? ¿Te imaginas el daño que eso te pudo haber hecho?―.

―Felicidades, Jaz. Oficialmente eres la hermana más sobreprotectora y asfixiante del mundo.―dijo Fenton con una sonrisa sarcástica.

―Búrlate todo lo que quieras, hermanito. Pero hago esto por tu propio bien― declaró solemnemente la joven.

―Si bueno ¿por qué no vas a hacer algo bueno para mí a otro lado? Se me va a hacer tarde para ir a clase― dijo el chico fantasma, luchando por quitarle a la pelirroja una de las dos mochilas que traía ésta en la espalda.

―Bien, ― aceptó ésta― pero no te muevas de la puerta cuando termine. ¿Oíste? Así podré acompañarte a la siguiente clase― después reanudó el camino, y lanzó unas últimas miradas recelosas a Sam y Tucker. Ellos solo le respondieron con miradas confundidas y sintiéndose ligeramente intimidados. _Algo no está bien, _pensó Manson.

―Supongo que no necesito decirles que cuando termine la clase, hay que salir corriendo― dijo Danny con una sonrisa, sacando a sus compañeros de su estado de piedra.

― ¿Qué te ocurrió, viejo?― preguntó Tuck, robándole las palabras a Sam de los labios.

―Bueno, el golpe de la pelota de Dash, provocó que las 3 fisuras que tenía en las costillas se convirtieran en fracturas.― explicó el joven mientras caminaba junto con sus amigos a la siguiente clase― Aparentemente mis peleas con Skulker tuvieron consecuencias más severas de las que pensé―.

― ¿Pero te pondrás bien, verdad?― cuestionó Sam, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

―El doctor dijo que estaré bien dentro de un par de meses. Me preocupa cómo eso pueda afectar mi trabajo de fantasma―.

―Lo importante es que te sientas mejor lo más pronto posible― le reprochó la chica gótica.

―Es cierto, uno nunca sabe. Unas fracturas de costillas hoy, quizás mañana sea una pierna o un brazo―exclamó el techno geek.

―Gracias por el consuelo, Tucker― ironizó Danny― Pero supongo que tienen razón. Ahora además, tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme. El doctor les dijo a mis padres que las fisuras estaban a medio camino de sanar; por lo que llevaban ahí un tiempo. Ellos enloquecieron, poniéndose súper sobreprotectores. Culparon a la escuela y a los deportes de lo que me había pasado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ellos decidieron que demandarían a la escuela.―se quejó el adolescente― Pero, gracias al cielo el director pudo contentarlos ''prometiendo'' que los deportes serían eliminados en la secundaria―éste terminó su oración con una sonrisa aliviada.

―En realidad, Danny, los deportes si fueron retirados del programa de estudios― corrigió Manson―Justo ahora, eres la persona menos favorita de todo el alumnado de Casper.

― ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es imposible, se supone que solo lo decía para evitar una demanda―exclamó Danny sorprendido, después dejó caer los hombros junto con su ánimo― Genial lo que me hacía falta. La escuela entera me odia, mi familia se ha convertido en un grupo de neuróticos psicóticos y no puedo pelear con fantasmas hasta dentro de dos meses. ¿Qué puede ser peor?―.

El universo decidió responder el cuestionamiento del adolescente haciendo que un grito aterrado resonara en la lejanía, mientras que el aliento helado y fantasmal de Danny salía de sus labios involuntariamente.

Una avalancha de adolescentes aterrorizados inundó el pasillo en el que Fenton y sus amigos se encontraban. Éste a duras penas tuvo oportunidad de aplastarse contra la pared de casilleros, tratando de evadir golpes y empujones provenientes de los alumnos de Casper.

Detrás de los adolescentes, una hilera de aparatos electrónicos volaban a toda velocidad destruyendo y persiguiendo a todo el que se encontrara en su camino. Sin preocuparse por el dolor que representaba para él, Daniel empezó a correr detrás de los aparatos electrónicos poseídos.

― ¡Danny, espera!― gritaron Sam y Jaz al mismo tiempo, ésta última venía corriendo a todo lo que daban sus delgadas piernas. Pero ninguna de las dos detuvo al adolescente; quién mientras corría por los pasillos desiertos gritó: ¡Transformación! Y voló tratando de localizar al responsable del desastre.

Un enorme robot del tamaño del edificio hizo su aparición unas cuantas calles lejos de la secundaria Casper. A varios kilómetros a la redonda, los pobladores de Amity Park podían escuchar el inicio del discurso del villano:

― ¡Yo soy Technus, Maestro de la Ciencia y la Tecnología!―.

El cuerpo del chico fantasma empezaba a protestar en contra de tanta agitación, pero éste hizo caso omiso al dolor. En ese momento su prioridad era detener el fantasma tecnológico lo más rápido posible y devolverlo a la zona fantasma.

Technus sonrió en cuanto vio al adolescente acercarse, era más que obvio que había estado esperando pacientemente el momento de vengarse del peor de sus enemigos. Sin tiempo de detenerse a charlar, Danny se hizo intangible y se internó en las entrañas del fantasma.

Todo estaba hecho de metal, veía partes de televisores, computadoras e incluso de controles remotos; todos enlazados para crear la armadura que le daba fuerza al villano. Danny lanzó rayos a todo lo que se veía grande o importante; además de que tomó todos los cables que pudo con sus dos manos y salió hacia el exterior jalándolos todos. Los destrozos crearon un breve corto circuito que hizo que Technus perdiera el control de la armadura.

En un espasmo eléctrico, uno de los brazos del fantasma hizo un violento movimiento que terminó lanzando al adolescente varios metros hacia atrás. Éste aterrizó duramente en el concreto de la calle sin poder moverse. El dolor se hizo tan agudo que el cuerpo de Danny amenazó con perder la consciencia.

― ¿Qué sucede, niño fantasma? ¿Es qué tus poderes insignificantes no pueden derrotar al indestructible Technus? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no eres nada comparado conmigo?― exclamó casi a gritos el genio de la tecnología. Entonces, recuperándose del ataque de Phantom; siguió destruyendo los edificios de las calles de Amity Park.

Sacando fuerzas del fondo de su ser, Danny volvió a ponerse de pie. Debía pensar rápido, pues no estaba seguro de si aguantaría llevar a cabo otro ataque como el anterior. _Piensa Phantom, piensa _se decía a sí mismo _¿Cómo puedes detenerlo lo suficiente para retomar fuerzas?_

Entonces la idea brilló como las luces de los distintos aparatos que llevaba Technus incrustados en su cuerpo. El chico fantasma retomó el vuelo, y se las ingenió para volver a llamar la atención del fantasma de la tecnología.

Usando la menor energía posible, Danny se dirigió hacia el lago Eerie; al cual el adolescente había acudido con su padre a pescar en una ocasión. A pesar de ser muy bueno con la ciencia y la tecnología; su oponente no pareció adivinar el plan del chico fantasma y mordió perfectamente el anzuelo.

Una ventaja que tenía Phantom a su favor; era que el robot dirigido por Technus; a pesar de ser muy poderoso no era muy rápido. Cuando se encontró lo más cerca posible de la orilla, Danny lo rodeó y usando toda la energía que le quedaba, lanzo un único y potente rayo que empujó al fantasma al agua.

Éste empezó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose acerca de la ingenuidad de Danny; cuando todos los aparatos empezaron a fallar; haciendo que el robot se partiera en pedazos en poco tiempo. Maldiciendo al adolescente, Technus se hundió en el lago, y desapareció de la vista.

Viendo que la batalla había terminado, Danny aterrizó en la playa, lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla. Su falta de energía provocó que se des-transformara en contra de su voluntad, volviendo a la identidad de Daniel Fenton. Se sentía tan cansado y débil que no pudo tampoco evitar caer de rodillas sobre la blanca y suave arena. _Al menos es un buen lugar para perder la consciencia _se consoló a sí mismo. Apoyó las manos en la arena, tratando de permanecer despierto; pero perdió la batalla contra el dolor y el cansancio por lo que se recostó suavemente sobre la arena y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que sus amigos o su hermana lo encontraran pronto. De verdad lo único que quería era irse a casa.

Yo y mi extraña mania de dejar a Danny inconsciente cada vez que se me presente la oportunidad. XD Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han llegado, de verdad los aprecio es una manera de incitarme a continuar :') Nos vemos hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jazmine Fenton jamás había sido de esas chicas que están obsesionadas por la limpieza. Si bien, le gustaba mantener su cuarto bien ordenado; le preocupaba más tener un buen par de libros nuevos que añadir a su colección que revisar que siempre cada insignificante objeto estuviese en su lugar o que no hubiese ni una mota de polvo sobre sus muebles. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de limpiar, con movimientos delicados y suaves la piel de su hermano menor Danny.

Lo habían encontrado un par de horas después de que la escuela dejara a todo su alumnado salir de clases (a pesar de que casi no quedaban alumnos en el recinto), para que los ''expertos'' pudieran hacerse cargo de la situación.

Ella junto con los dos mejores amigos de Daniel, Sam y Tucker habían recorrido el camino de destrozos y pedacería de electrónicos que Technus había dejado a su paso. Este rastro finalmente terminaba en la playa que rodeaba el lago Eerie; en la cual encontraron al adolescente de cabello negro inconsciente y tendido sobre la blanca arena.

El grupo de adolescentes aprovecharon que los padres de los hermanos estaban fuera para llevar al chico fantasma de vuelta a su habitación. Queriendo respetar su privacidad y tratando de mantener su dignidad en frente de sus amigos; Jaz había revisado superficialmente el cuerpo de Danny en busca de alguna herida seria que mereciera atención médica.

Al ver que nada pasaba del nivel de moretones y raspones; la pelirroja se dispuso a limpiar la arena que tenía el ojiazul en todo su cuerpo. Mientras Sam y Jazmine esperaban afuera, Tuck se encargó de cambiar de ropa a su amigo, poniéndole unos pijamas azules que encontraron en un cajón. Después ésta última se arrodilló a lado de la cama y se dispuso a limpiar todo rastro de suciedad que había en el rostro del adolescente mientras dormía plácidamente, sumergido en un sueño profundo.

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes había dicho palabra desde que llegaron. Sam y Tuck se limitaban a observar hipnotizados los movimientos tranquilos de las manos de Jaz, vagando en sus propios pensamientos.

La mejor estudiante de la secundaria Casper no dejaba de pensar en lo adolorido que probablemente estaría su hermano menor cuando despertase. Después de todo, haber peleado de esa manera en su estado tan delicado…

―Jaz… ¿estás llorando?― la pregunta por parte de la vegetariana la sacó de su ensoñación, e hizo que se diera cuenta de las gotas de agua salada que habían caído en sus manos. Secó sus manos en su pantalón azul, mientras más perlas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, una gorra roja apareció ante sus ojos. Al levantar la vista pudo ver al techno geek, ofreciéndole su gorra para secarse las lágrimas. Jaz no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y la aceptó agradecida. Limpió rápidamente la humedad de su rostro, y la devolvió a su dueño. Entonces posó la vista de vuelta a Danny, su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer.

―Él estará bien― dijo Sam con seriedad y seguridad.

―Es cierto, relájate. Estoy seguro de que a él no le gustaría verte tan preocupada― agregó el joven moreno.

―No puedo evitar estar preocupada― replicó Jaz― Soy su hermana. Es solo que…― los chicos de 14 años esperaron a que la pelirroja encontrara las palabras― Desde que éramos niños, yo he cuidado de él. Mis padres siempre han estado muy ocupados cazando fantasmas, tanto que a veces nos apartaban a un lado. Él siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad, mi hermano menor. Desde que tengo memoria yo he velado por su seguridad y hoy…he fallado. Lo han herido, dos veces. La próxima vez podría ser peor. Y lo que es todavía más horrible…es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ninguno de nosotros puede. No podemos pelear contra los fantasmas de la manera en que él lo hace―.

―Quizás no tengamos poderes fantasmas, pero sí podemos hacer algo al respecto― contradijo la vegetariana.

― ¿A sí? ― ironizó Jaz irritada― ¿Cómo qué?―.

―Podemos empezar por no apartarnos de su lado cuando nos necesite. Estar siempre ahí para él―Sam se arrodilló al lado de Jazmine― Y eso tú ya lo haces. Además, ya nos hemos enfrentado a los fantasmas. Quizás no seamos tan fuertes como Danny, pero tampoco estamos indefensos. Y hasta que él se recupere; todos esos tontos tendrán que vérselas con los mejores amigos de Danny Phantom…y su increíble hermana mayor―.

La ojiazul volvió a sonreír, y enderezó la espalda. Las palabras de la chica gótica, tan contrarias a su personalidad, habían animado su espíritu. Ella tenía razón; ahora que Danny estaba herido, Jaz no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a llorar. Tenía que luchar, pelear contra cualquiera que tratase de hacer daño a su hermano. Y eso haría.

Entonces, la PDA de Tucker interrumpió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación de Daniel. Rápidamente la hizo callar, y se mantuvo unos minutos picando botones y observando seriamente la pantalla del aparato.

―Parece que Technus está reuniendo sus partes al oeste de Amity Park, cerca de Nasty Burger― dijo éste con alarma.

―Debemos ir allá―exclamó determinadamente Jazmine, poniéndose de pie de un salto―Tucker andando―.

― ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de mí?― cuestionó alarmada Sam.

―Alguien debe quedarse con Danny, y evitar que vaya a algún lado cuando despierte― replicó la hermana del chico fantasma.

― ¿Y por qué debo ser yo?― exclamó indignada la de ojos amatistas.

―Es obvio que no debo ser yo; después de todo yo soy el experto en tecnología. Y Jaz…bueno, ella tiene el poder Fenton. Además―Tuck puso una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios― Tengo la sensación de que Danny haría cualquier cosa que le pidieses, así que sería genial que tú te quedaras con él―.

Manson enrojeció de vergüenza al instante, mientras que Fenton, no muy segura de querer entender el doble significado de las palabras del moreno, tomaba a éste último de un brazo y lo jalaba hacia fuera de la habitación de Danny.

La chica gótica se quedó sola consigo misma, tratando de hacer que el carmín de sus mejillas se desvaneciese. Unos minutos más tarde, se escuchó el portazo que indicaba una salida apresurada. Al asomarse por la ventana, ella podía ver a su amigo y a la hermana de su mejor amigo, correr por la calle como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. _¿Quién diría que cientos de vidas podrían depender de ellos?_

Mientras tanto, en Nasty Burger, todo era un caos. Los adolescentes que se habían reunido allí para descansar y relajarse después de la emergencia de la mañana, ahora corrían aterrorizados de nuevo en un intento de salvar sus vidas. Technus trataba de fortalecerse con los aparatos un tanto ''primitivos'' que se encontraba en el establecimiento.

Desde freidoras, cajas registradoras e incluso algunos celulares abandonados, el villano reunía todo lo que podía para poder volver al juego y vengarse de Danny Phantom.

Para Jazmine y Tucker fue todo un reto llegar a la hamburguesería, ya que había muchas personas, no solo los comensales, que trataban de huir y a veces se llevaban al par con ellos. La pelirroja podía sentir la mirada de Tucker fija en su persona, ella suponía que él pensaba que tenía un plan; pero la verdad era que no. En contra de sus principios, Jaz Fenton estaba a punto de improvisar de manera irresponsable en una situación de alto riesgo. Pero hasta cierto punto, a ella no le importaba. Haría lo que fuese necesario. _Esto va por ti, hermanito._

Sam Manson trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo con lo cual entretenerse mientras esperaba a que Danny despertara. En su hogar, nunca le faltaba algún videojuego o un disco de su banda favorita que la distrajera en los momentos en que no tenía nada que hacer. Además de que estos momentos eran increíblemente raros, nunca solían aparecer acompañados de ansiedad y angustia.

Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar a una persona tan herida como lo estaba su amigo. La única vez en que había hecho algo parecido, fue en una ocasión en que Fenton y Foley estuvieron enfermos al mismo tiempo. Y, al menos para ella, eso no contaba; ya que solo se había ocupado de traer cajas de pañuelos y servirles caldo de pollo hecho por la madre de Tucker.

Ella rogaba que Danny permaneciera durmiendo hasta que su hermana volviera. Con un poco de ayuda, las cosas serían más sencillas. Sam se tomó las cosas con calma y decidió no entrar en pánico hasta que no hubiera razón para ello. Después de todo, el chico fantasma estaba tan tranquilo…

Mirándolo detenidamente, la calma del rostro de Fenton era contagiosa. Dormía profundamente, sumergido en un lugar donde el dolor físico no parecía alcanzarlo. Ella jamás había tenido oportunidad de verlo así. Sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas, su pecho se elevaba rítmicamente con cada tranquila respiración.

Por un momento, la ansiedad pareció desvanecerse en el aire, y otro sentimiento ocupó el corazón de la chica gótica. Se sentía tan extraño, poco natural en ella, pero a la vez parecía que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí. Era cálido, pero le producía escalofríos. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, moviendo los hombros como si algo le molestara en la espalda. No acaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Su mente dejó de funcionar momentáneamente. Su instinto, su nuevo instinto controló su cuerpo, un instante; solo lo suficiente. Antes de poder detenerse, Sam levantó una de sus manos, lentamente. Y la acercó a él. Dudó por un instante, no quería despertarlo. Entonces, decidió depositar su mano delicadamente en su frente, en el nacimiento de su cabello.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los mechones de cabello negro, que eran asombrosamente suaves. La joven siempre había pensado que Danny usaba algún producto para el cabello que lo hacía mantenerse tan rebelde, pero no parecía ser así. Era su estilo. Era él. Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a describir círculos en la cabeza del adolescente. No podía explicar por qué lo hacía. Simplemente parecía ser lo correcto. Tenía la sensación de que lo necesitaba. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Llegó un momento en que dejó de cuestionarse todo lo que hacía y simplemente lo dejó fluir. Era imposible decir cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa posición, era tan extraño que Sam no quería pararse a pensar, temiendo que al hacerlo decidiera detenerse.

Un rato después, Danny se movió en sueños. Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, e instintivamente, respiró más profundamente, casi formando un bostezo. Parecía que iba a volver a dormirse, pero la inspiración provocó un dolor en su pecho que se transformó en un pequeño ataque de tos. El chico fantasma puso una de sus manos en su pecho, y Sam puso la suya arriba de ésta.

Al terminar el ataque, Fenton se relajó de nuevo. Y fue cuando abrió los ojos.

― ¿Sam?― susurró somnoliento. Ella lo acalló suavemente.

―Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar―. Pero Danny parecía empeñado en llevarle la contraria.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con Technus? ¿Alguien salió herido?...―.

―Danny, deja de preocuparte acerca de Technus.―Ella escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras a continuación. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía dejarle saber que el fantasma de la tecnología había vuelto― Todo salió como lo planeaste. Cumpliste con tu trabajo. Ahora sólo debes recuperarte―.

El adolescente pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. No volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero fijó la vista en el techo de su habitación. Ahora, ella estaba confundida, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?― preguntó él.

Sam bajó la vista hasta su recién adquirido reloj de pulsera negro con púas y vio la hora. 6:10 pm. Habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que habían llegado a la casa de los Fenton y habían pasado 2 horas y media ellos solos. _Pareció una eternidad, _pensó Manson.

―3 horas―.

― ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?― inquirió sorprendido el adolescente.

―Algo así― contestó vagamente Sam.

― ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Tucker, Jaz, mis padres?―.

―No tengo ni idea de donde están tus padres, aunque es probable que anden por las calles dando consejos anti fantasmas― una sonrisa se formó en sus labios en pensar en ello― Y Tucker y Jaz…..bueno, no lo sé―.

Danny giró su cabeza hacia ella, con gesto extrañado. _No se lo tragará tan fácil, Sam. _

―Bueno es que…decidimos que tomaríamos turnos para cuidarte y…pues tengo el primer turno―balbuceó, Manson se golpeó la frente mentalmente. ¿Eso era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir?

― ¿Tú…quisiste tomar el primer turno?―Fenton volvió a mirar el techo, como si fuese algo muy interesante. Sam pudo notar como sus mejillas enrojecían. Fue cuando decidió fijar la vista al suelo, si seguía observándolo probablemente ella también se sonrojaría.

―Bueno…si, digo no. Perdí tomando el palillo más corto―masculló, tratando de sonar coherente. El pelinegro no dijo nada por unos minutos, reflexionando. Los ojos amatistas lo observaban nerviosos. _¿Se lo creería? _Después Danny sonrió y se volvió hacia ella, clavándole sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

―A pesar de que lamento que desperdicies tu tarde aquí, me alegra que estés conmigo― el hecho de que no titubeara al hablar, hizo que se le subiera el calor al rostro a Sam. Ella trató de decir algo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse nerviosamente. Fue cuando, como si vinieran a su rescate; Jaz y Tucker entraron a la habitación de Danny.

Manson no estaba segura de sí sentirse fastidiada o aliviada y no se preocupó por averiguar cuál; después de todo nada había terminado aún, y el cosquilleo que le producía el recuerdo de las palabras de Danny se quedaría durante un buen rato.


	4. Chapter 4

Ser el fantasma de las cajas no era sencillo. El hecho de que nadie te tomara en serio, hacía que todas las probabilidades de conquistar el mundo humano se redujeran un 99%. Él odiaba cuando los demás se burlaban de sus poderes, o de (a su parecer) aterrador y atronador grito de ¡Cuidado!

Sin embargo, si el rumor que Technus había esparcido por la zona fantasma era cierto; ese día podía ser finalmente el primero del resto de su existencia. Después de ser echado del mundo físico gracias al odiado termo Fenton; el fantasma cibernético empezó a pregonar por cada rincón del mundo fantasmal con una noticia que le sacó una sonrisa a más de uno:

― ¡Danny Phantom está gravemente herido! ¡Danny Phantom ya no puede enfrentarse a los fantasmas!―.

En cuestión de minutos, un gran círculo de fantasma se reunió alrededor para escuchar las buenas nuevas de su voz chillona. Ésta era la oportunidad que todos habían deseado alguna vez, por la que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo. Finalmente podrían invadir Amity Park sin miedo a ser derrotados por el adolescente fantasma. El mundo les pertenecería.

Vueltos una gran masa voladora que reía maléficamente, todos los fantasmas salieron por el portal Fenton. Esto sucedió en medio de la noche, pues incluso si el rumor era cierto, ellos querían extremar precauciones y evitar a toda costa estar en la mira de Phantom.

Habían pasado horas desde entonces. A la mañana siguiente, el fantasma de las cajas se levantó sintiéndose deseoso de un poco de compañía; pero se topó con que toda la zona fantasma estaba desierta. Si bien, era cierto que la mayoría de los fantasmas lo consideraban aburrido y fastidioso, y por tanto lo evitaban; aquello era una exageración. En el más literal de los sentidos, no había un alma a la vista. Confundido, recorrió grandes regiones de su mundo espectral, en busca de alguno de sus compañeros.

Al único al que pudo encontrar fue a ese fantasma que siempre pedía que fuese su amigo. Al verlo aproximarse, el jorobado cambio su expresión de tristeza a felicidad y le soltó a grito pelado su usual petición. El fantasma de piel azulada ignoró la pregunta, y le pidió explicaciones. Fue entonces cuando supo lo que había ocurrido.

El fantasma de las cajas se sentía indignado. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se molestara en decirle lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo se atrevían a quedarse con tan buena oportunidad solo para ellos? Y como si todo no fuese suficientemente malo, ¡había tenido que pedir explicaciones a un fantasma inferior a él!

_Pero todos se arrepentirán, _pensaba él. En su mente volaban las mil ideas que se le ocurrían para conquistar: primero Amity Park, y después el mundo. Él les demostraría que no era un fantasma tonto y patético, sino el más poderoso de toda la zona fantasma. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, salió a través del portal Fenton; dispuesto a acabar con todo y con todos. _Tanto humanos como fantasmas._

Al salir a las calles de la ciudad, se encontró con que era tarde. Más tarde de lo que pensaba, cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Desafortunadamente el no contaría con el cobijo de la oscuridad, como lo hicieron sus demás compañeros. _No lo necesito, _se consoló mentalmente. Empezó a recorrer las calles en busca de su primer objetivo y entonces lo vio. Quizás era un poco cliché pero serviría; después de todo ahí había muchas cajas.

El centro comercial. Lleno de personas a las cuales podía aterrorizar con su poder supremo. El fantasma de las cajas sonrió con placer. Y se dirigió rápidamente a la que sería su fuente principal de sus armas favoritas. Una tienda de zapatos. Rebosante de cajas de zapatos, de todos los colores, tallas y modelos. Ese era para el azulado un paraíso personal.

Alzó sus manos preparándose para convocar su poder cuando lo sintió. De nuevo. Esa maldita sensación de frío que lo obligaba a retroceder. Esa sensación que era muy conocida y odiada por todos los fantasmas que alguna vez se habían topado con Danny Phantom.

El termo que siempre cargaba consigo el chico fantasma lo succionaba, arrastrándolo con fuerza hacia su perdición. El fantasma de las cajas luchó por salir de la corriente fría. No podía ser vencido cuando ni siquiera había empezado la pelea aún. Su oportunidad parecía escurrirse por entre sus dedos. Entonces la fuerza del remolino anti-fantasma ganó, y éste fue succionado y almacenado en el fondo del termo.

Jaz sonrió con satisfacción. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano, sacudiendo el contenedor de manera burlona. Danny no pudo sino fruncir cada vez más el ceño.

Desde el día anterior, en que sus amigos y hermana lo habían obligado a prometer que no pelearía con fantasmas hasta que se hubiera recuperado; Fenton estaba con los nervios en punta todo el tiempo. Temía por la vida de sus personas amadas, y aunque pensaba que eran capaces defenderse solas; él sabía que había cosas que podían ser más de lo que se podía manejar. Lo único que no quería era que alguien saliera herido, y por tanto trataba de estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Miraba nervioso hacia todos lados, escrutando cada rincón. Mojaba sus labios frenéticamente, en espera del vaho helado que le anunciara la presencia de alguno de sus enemigos. También prestaba atención a los movimientos de los que se habían vuelto sus niñeras de tiempo completo, buscando la oportunidad en que se distrajeran y éste pudiera escapar.

Jaz, Tucker y Sam habían insistido mucho en que ellos podían encargarse de todo, y afirmaban que el hecho de que no hubiese pasado nada aún les daba la razón. Ahora no podían sino alardear más, burlándose de como probablemente todos los enemigos del pelinegro estaban en un oscuro rincón de la zona fantasma, temblando de miedo.

Danny hacía lo posible para ignorarlos, mientras comía con ahínco su helado de vainilla. El ojiazul se había vuelto adicto al helado, pues éste de alguna manera calmaba el dolor de sus heridas desde adentro. Éste fijó su vista en el termo que colgaba de la mano de Jazmine, quien lo balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si contuviera sopa en vez de un fantasma.

El fantasma de las cajas no era una amenaza en ningún sentido, él lo sabía. Y sin importar cuan seguros de sí mismos se sintiesen sus amigos, el adolescente no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si alguien más decidía presentarse. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su helado de vainilla. Su hermana decía que si quería que algo positivo ocurriese debía pensar de manera positiva. Danny pensó lo más positivamente que pudo. _Nada malo ocurrirá, y si lo hace, mis amigos serán capaces de lidiar con ellos_. Siguió repitiendo esa frase en su mente como un mantra tranquilizador, tratando de convencerse de su verdad.

Daniel Fenton no tenía ni idea de que las cosas se iban a poner miles de veces peor de lo que él jamás sería capaz de imaginar. Pues él no sabía que el verdadero peligro se avecinaba, desde un lugar muy lejano de casa.

_En medio de la oscuridad, una sonrisa maléfica brillaba. Compartía el mismo pensamiento que los otros. Se encargaría de destruir a Daniel Phantom de una vez por todas. Y por fin, tendría lo que se merecía desde años atrás._

―Jaz, ¿podemos irnos ya?― preguntó en tono cansado Danny.

―Sí, supongo. Si eso quieres, llamaré a mamá para que venga por nosotros― replicó extrañada su hermana, mientras sacaba su celular.

― ¿Te sientes mal?―murmuró Sam, pues aunque quería asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, no quería darle problemas provocándole un ataque de ansiedad innecesario a su hermana.

―Un poco…quizás me está dando fiebre de nuevo― susurró de igual manera el pelinegro, pasando discretamente una mano por su frente. La noche anterior no había sido muy tranquila para el joven, ya que en medio de la cena se había empezado a sentir mal, y tuvo que irse a la cama temprano con fiebre. Esto por supuesto, provocó que sus familiares entraran en pánico. Danny tuvo que lidiar con el dolor de cabeza, de pecho, el frío y el cansancio mientras trataba de convencer a su familia de que no era necesario internarlo de urgencias en el hospital.

El doctor había dejado en claro que ese síntoma era normal, y que podía erradicarse con un par de analgésicos y unas horas de descanso. Pero para la familia Fenton, una simple fiebre después del accidente podía significar que el chico fantasma estaba a un paso de la muerte. Phantom no quería pasar por algo así de nuevo, y planeaba simplemente llegar a casa y tumbarse a dormir el resto de la tarde.

Entonces, como una respiración; el aliento helado de Danny lo atrapó con la guardia abajo. El segundo intruso de la tarde hizo acto de aparición, justo cuando Jazmine terminaba de hablar con su madre por el teléfono, y éste resultó Desirée, la genio fantasma; quién se encontraba en la fuente central del lugar, cumpliendo los deseos de los compradores que lanzaban monedas al agua.

Por costumbre, Fenton se puso en guardia, preparándose para transformarse; pero su hermana lo hizo volver a la realidad poniendo una mano en su hombro.

―Ni lo pienses― dijo ella seriamente― Mamá estará aquí en 5 minutos, te irás con ella a casa. ¿Oíste?―.

―Pero Jaz…― empezó a discutir el ojiazul; y esta vez fue Sam quién lo interrumpió.

―Tu hermana tiene razón, Danny. Nosotros nos haremos cargo―.

Entonces Tucker intervino, con una gran sonrisa y ambos pulgares arriba:

―Estaremos bien. Ya verás que lo tendremos todo bajo control―.

Viendo que era inútil seguir discutiendo; Daniel asintió derrotado. Entonces sus amigos se alejaron corriendo de ahí; listos para enfrentarse al fantasma que atacaba el centro comercial.

El adolescente decidió que no era buena idea quedarse en medio de la estampida por segunda vez en dos días; así que se dirigió rápidamente al estacionamiento. Ya afuera, encontró un lugar tranquilo y lejos de las multitudes junto a un árbol artificial, y se sentó en la orilla de la maceta.

Si bien agradecía más allá de lo imaginable la ayuda que le prestaban sus amigos; no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado y humillado. Sus amigos y su hermana debían hacerse cargo de sus problemas y sus responsabilidades solo porque él no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para protegerse de una pelota de goma.

Se sentía completamente inútil e impotente teniendo sus poderes fantasmas y encontrándose incapacitado para usarlos. El sentimiento de frustración crecía, tentándolo a arriesgarse y volver para pelear al lado de sus amigos.

Por fortuna para su salud, la camioneta Fenton entró en ese momento en el aparcamiento. Por el vidrio, podía verse a Jack Fenton dando volantazos tratando de controlar el vehículo. Con un estruendoso chirrido, éste por fin se detuvo a un par de metros de donde Danny se encontraba. Sus padres bajaron de un salto, completamente en guardia y portando toda clase de objetos y armas anti fantasmas.

Maddy pronto se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo, con una mirada preocupada debajo de sus lentes violetas.

― ¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?―preguntó ella en tono maternal.

―Sí, mamá. Estoy bien― Phantom no pudo ocultar su bochorno al escuchar el perfectamente audible ''cariño''.

―Grandioso. Ahora sube a la camioneta hijo, y no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo― intervino su padre, vigilando los alrededores y apuntando a todos lados con su enorme pistola láser.

―Pero…―quiso argumentar Danny; pero de nuevo su opinión fue ignorada. Haciendo uso de la fuerza física, los padres del joven lo tomaron por los hombros y lo subieron al vehículo Fenton. Una vez dentro, bloquearon las puertas para que no se pudieran abrir por dentro.

El estar atrapado en la camioneta familiar le recordaba a Danny esa ocasión en que el pirata Sangre Joven, lo había acosado insufriblemente durante días. Al ser un niño, ni sus padres ni su hermana podían verlo; lo que les hizo creer que él había perdido la cabeza.

Fenton había sido encerrado en el vehículo ahora por la misma razón que en esa vez; intentaban protegerlo de sí mismo. Y en ambas ocasiones, había funcionado. Él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó.

Después de unos minutos, la gente dejó de salir a borbotones del centro comercial. Éste ya estaba completamente vacío. Por un rato, no hubo movimiento visible desde el exterior, y Danny no estaba seguro de si eso lo calmaba o lo aterraba más.

En seguida de una larga y agónica espera, un signo de vida provino del lugar. Una brillante luz cegadora atravesó el techo; haciendo que kilos de escombro salieran volando en todas direcciones. Phantom agradeció que el vidrio frontal fuese a prueba de balas; ya que de lo contrario ya habría sido golpeado por alguno de esos pedazos de vidrio y concreto.

Luego, Daniel pudo ver como Desirée salía volando a toda velocidad del edificio, claramente aterrada por cualquier cosa que había ocurrido en el interior. Fenton no pudo sino respirar aliviado; si bien la genio fantasma había escapado; al menos la batalla había terminado.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo del joven se relajaron; lo que hizo que se diera cuenta lo increíblemente tenso que estaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de verdad le dolía mucho y se sentía mareado. Su respiración comenzó a acompasarse, y Danny empezó a adormilarse. No haría mucho daño si se dormía un rato en lo que su familia y amigos salían del establecimiento. El chico fantasma no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó completamente dormido; ni notó cuando sus padres lo recostaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta Fenton.

Un movimiento violento del vehículo, junto con algún juramento proveniente de la voz de su padre; fue lo que trajo al adolescente de vuelta al mundo real. Tardó un minuto en recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí; pero cuando lo hizo se relajó pensando en que la batalla había terminado.

Fue cuando notó que su hermana no estaba en la camioneta con ellos. Extrañado se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose a sus progenitores; quienes parecían estar a punto de enloquecer.

―Por Dios, Jack ¿Podrías conducir como un persona decente?―.

―Perdóname Maddy, pero justo ahora creo que hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que las reglas de tránsito.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?― llamó Danny confundido. Su madre se giró en el asiento, con una mirada compasiva y cariñosa en los ojos amatistas.

―Lamentamos haberte despertado, cariño. No te asustes, vuelve a dormir― le consoló la pelirroja con una sonrisa maternal. Sin embargo, el mitad fantasma pudo notar algo en su mirada, un pequeño dejo de preocupación. Ella trataba de mantenerlo fuera de un asunto, que por lo que podía ver, era muy grave.

―Mamá ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Jaz?―insistió el adolescente. Maddy bajó la triste mirada, y su hijo pudo notar como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

―Danny― llamó su padre seriamente, sin despegar la vista del camino― Me temo que…ha ocurrido algo terrible.

―¿Pero qué…?―entonces un guante azul se posó en la mejilla del joven. Fenton casi no pudo soportar ver tanta tristeza en el rostro de su querida mamá.

―Cariño….Jaz, Tucker y Sam….se han ido―.

La camioneta volvió a acelerar frenéticamente, lo que empujó a Danny de vuelta a su asiento. Éste no pudo sino quedarse petrificado, con la mirada perdida. Su más grande miedo se había vuelto realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Cpítulo 5

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Nada podría borrar de su cara la maliciosa sonrisa que el mitad fantasma había tenido todo el día. Aquella había sido la mejor mañana que había tenido en años.

Acaba de arreglarse después del desayuno, cuando Masters se dirigió a su laboratorio no tan secreto en el sótano de su enorme mansión. Una vez allí, el holograma mejorado de Maddie le dio los buenos días y le informó con voz dulce como se había detectado una presencia masiva fantasmal en la ciudad de Amity Park.

Intrigado, el cuarentón se dispuso a investigar más al respecto por lo que se aventuró a la zona fantasma. No podía ocultar el hecho de que se sentía nervioso y tenso; ya que en ese lugar no era precisamente la persona más querida por sus compañeros fantasmas.

Increíblemente, Plasmius no tuvo ningún incidente ya que el lugar se hallaba vacío. Con una profunda curiosidad picando en su ser; él se arriesgó a salir por el portal Fenton y espiar en persona a la familia de la mujer de sus sueños. Cuán grande sería su sorpresa al toparse con cierta escena en la cocina familiar; en la que Daniel estaba siendo vendado en la región torácica por las delicadas y gentiles manos de su madre.

El adolescente, además de rojo de vergüenza; se notaba adolorido y con unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules. Una vez Maddie terminó de apretar los vendajes, ella ayudó a Fenton a ponerse su habitual camiseta blanca. Y mientras le recordaba por milésima vez que debía tomar sus pastillas analgésicas en el almuerzo, apareció su hermana pelirroja con las llaves de la camioneta Fenton lista para llevar a su hermano a la escuela.

Plasmius sonrió. Toda su vida había vivido con la frustración de que todos sus planes habían fracaso. Si bien, era uno de los hombres más ricos del país; ninguna suma de dinero llenaría el vacío que dejaba en su corazón la mujer que amaba; quién se había casado con su mejor amigo.

Vlad Masters había lidiado con eso durante años, y por un momento, al ver que el fruto del matrimonio Fenton era igual que él; vio su oportunidad de hacer de Daniel su hijo, de tener un vivo recuerdo de Maddie y entrenarlo para llegar a ser un gran y poderoso fantasma. Sin embargo; el adolescente había resultado ser un idiota cabeza dura; más terco que una mula y más fiel que un perro. No había existía ningún motivo que lo arrastrara hacia los brazos de Plasmius. Había peleado con él durante meses, y no tuvo éxito alguno en hacer al chico cambiar de parecer.

Pero ahora, tenía su plan maestro en acción; aquel que le daría la oportunidad de vengarse y obtener lo que él siempre había querido. Un par de horas atrás, Vlad Plasmius había secuestrado al trío de secuaces con los que contaba Daniel Fenton. Eso atraería al adolescente como el oro atrae a los avaros; quién encontraría la manera de dar con ellos. Una vez que los 4 jóvenes estuvieran reunidos, acabaría con sus cortas vidas. Le dejaría saber a los Fenton que un malvado y atractivo fantasma había sido el responsable de la tragedia.

Maddie, rota en mil pedazos por las muertes de los frutos de su amor; buscaría consuelo en alguien que no fuese su esposo, al que culparía debido a su enferma obsesión con los fantasmas. Y cuando eso sucediera, Vlad Masters estaría listo con los brazos abiertos, y su corazón lleno de amor y comprensión sanadora.

El hombre de cabello gris fantaseaba con el futuro que parecía construirse ante sus ojos. Después de un tiempo, una vez que ella estuviera recuperada; se daría cuenta del tiempo que perdió al lado del idiota de Jack; se casarían y serían felices. Le daría a Vlad un hijo propio; quién heredaría sus poderes y se convertiría en el orgullo de Masters. Y todo estaba a solo de unas cuantas muertes de distancia. Nada ni nadie se meterían en su camino; todo volvería a estar en su sitio, como siempre debió estar.

_En cualquier momento llegará…en cualquier momento._

Volar jamás se había vuelto tan difícil. Si bien, a Danny le encantaba volar de vez en cuando solo por las noches, sin nada en su mente más que el aire pasando por entre su cabello y la sensación de flotar ligeramente por entre las nubes; ahora su más grande diversión se había convertido en un martirio.

Escapar a sus padres había sido un logro digno de un premio; pues en medio de su pánico, los intentos de encontrar a los secuestrados y las discusiones con los padres de Sam y Tuck; había sido casi imposible encontrar un momento para escabullirse. Y ahora por fin en el aire; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarse un descanso y comer un helado.

Pero no se detendría hasta dar con aquel fantasma que se había metido con sus amigos. Decidió que era una buena idea empezar a buscar pistas en el lugar de los hechos por lo que se dirigió por segunda vez en un día al centro comercial.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando su aliento helado escapó de sus labios anunciando malas noticias. De todos los rincones, de cada edificio, cada ventana, del mismo suelo empezaron a emerger los habitantes de la zona fantasma que se habían dado a la tarea de adueñarse de la ciudad.

Cómo cada vez que se reunían en un mismo lugar, Skulker dio un paso al frente con una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro metálico. Por una razón hasta el momento desconocida para Phantom; era el cazador el que siempre se encargaba de darle voz a la opinión de sus compañeros.

―Nos volvemos a ver, chico fantasma― dijo el casi susurrando, con su perturbadora voz suave.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ―cuestionó el joven mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una salida.

―Creo que es bastante obvio; queremos tu cabeza en nuestra pared― le contestó.

―Y haremos una competencia para ver quién se queda con el trozo más grande― intervino Ember Mclain, la hermosa cantante de cabello de fuego.

El círculo alrededor del mitad fantasma se fue cerrando, todos los presentes saboreando la dulce miel de la venganza, el deseo de hacer pedazos a su enemigo. Fenton tomó la primera opción que se le vino a la mente, se volvió intangible, atravesó las paredes del círculo y voló a toda velocidad alejándose lo más posible del lugar.

El cuerpo entero del fantasma dolía infernalmente pero no se detuvo. Detrás de él un extenso rastro de fantasmas luchaba para llegar primero a su presa. En un intento desesperado de perderlos, Phantom empezó a zigzaguear entre las calles de la ciudad, tomando inesperados y cerrados giros. Sin embargo, el movimiento le jugó en su contra cuando se topó cara a cara con un callejón sin salida.

Todavía no empezaba a dirigirse hacia arriba para esquivar el muro cuando el rasgueo de una guitarra resonó en el aire; enviando ondas de energía que hicieron que Danny se impactara contra la pared. Un segundo más tarde, toneladas de fantasmas lo empujaron hacia el interior del edificio, sin siquiera molestarse por hacerlo intangible y ahorrarle el dolor.

Entonces se estrelló contra el suelo, perdiendo el control sobre sus poderes. Aturdido, no pudo evitar transformarse de nuevo en humano, quedando completamente indefenso. Pronto sus manos y sus pies se vieron atados por las plantas trepadoras de Maleza, una red atrapa fantasmas de Skulker terminó de inmovilizarlo.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió sus ojos, observó la masa de ectoplasma verde que remolinaba a su alrededor hambrienta. Era su fin. Nada quedaría de él cuando ellos terminaran de satisfacer su necesidad de venganza. El joven cerró los ojos de nuevo, y rogó a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo, que hiciera su muerte rápida e indolora.

― ¡Danny estará aquí en cualquier momento y acabará contigo!― le gritó por décima vez Jaz a Vlad Plasmius.

Éste la ignoró por décima vez, aumentando su sonrisa conforme la desesperación de los jóvenes era más evidente. El hombre sabía que con esas heridas Danny no llegaría _pronto_, si es que llegaba en absoluto. Probablemente los fantasmas no dejarían escapar al chico con tanta facilidad.

Masters, para pasar el rato, ideaba la manera en que mataría a sus rehenes. Si bien usualmente le gustaba dejar un toque de dramática elegancia a todo lo que hacía; pensaba que por esa ocasión era mejor ser discreto y práctico para no levantar sospechas. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpes estruendosos empezaron a escucharse desde el portal fantasma del multi-millonario.

Eran golpes sordos, muy fuertes. El villano sonrió. Parecía que el tiempo había llegado. Se acercó al portal para abrir educadamente la puerta a su invitado; cuando este decidió abrirse paso por la fuerza. La puerta de metal salió volando en una nube de chispas y ectoplasma. Entonces un enorme y feroz perro espectral se hizo presente en medio del laboratorio Masters.

En su hocico chorreante de baba, colgaba algo parecido a un muñeco de trapo que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro conforme el perro lo sacudía violentamente. Impactado, el mitad fantasma se acercó cautelosamente al canino, que se mantenía en posición de ataque, gruñendo y mostrándole los dientes.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Vlad miró más de cerca el juguete que tenía Cujo en la boca. Entonces vio la sangre. Y el traje negro y blanco. Y el cabello blanco platino. No tardó mucho en juntar todas las piezas y darse cuenta que el muñeco era en realidad el cadáver de su archienemigo: Danny Phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad no se había preparado mentalmente para la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Si bien, planeaba matar a sangre fría a su más grande enemigo, no se esperaba verlo muerto a sus pies por obra de otra persona…o animal.

La gigantesca bestia había soltado un ladrido y un gruñido terroríficos antes de lanzar hacia un lado el cuerpo del adolescente; cómo si se hubiera aburrido del juguete. Había olfateado el aire del lugar, para después saltar de nuevo al portal fantasma y desaparecer tan inesperadamente como había entrado.

Jaz observó con los ojos fijos el inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano, mientras enormes lagrimones comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Entonces, con un profundo dolor gritó el nombre de su familiar, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sam estupefacta, no parecía reaccionar de manera alguna. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar completamente, sin poder asimilar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por último Tucker, miraba a la nada fijamente, profundamente impactado.

―No esperaba que esto ocurriera así ― murmuró para sí mismo Plasmius. Lentamente, se acercó al adolescente, quién yacía inerte boca abajo. Masters lo tomó cuidadosamente por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. El rostro de Daniel permanecía en absoluta calma, como si estuviera dormido.

Vlad Plasmius obtuvo lo que quería sin esfuerzo; sin embargo no sintió la satisfacción correspondiente. No se enorgullecía de haber ganado la batalla, pues la victoria había rodado hasta sus pies. Él no había hecho nada. Había sido muy sencillo, demasiado sencillo.

Incluso ahora, el universo parecía conspirar en su contra negándole el placer de una última batalla épica que demostrara su superioridad ante sus enemigos. Dejando la rabia de lado, decidió aceptar lo que la vida le daba.

Uno menos, pensó.

Fue cuando, el rostro pacífico de Danny cambió a una sonrisa de superioridad.

― ¡Sorpresa!― gritó, asustando terriblemente a su enemigo quién tenía la guardia abajo. Aprovechando su confusión, Phantom le dio una gran atada en el rostro, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de él.

― ¿Danny?― murmuró Jaz viendo como su hermanito pequeño se ponía de pie, como de vuelta de entre los muertos.

Éste se volvió hacia la pelirroja y le sonrió.

―Ya no necesitas preocuparte por mí―.

Un gruñido de frustración atrajo la atención de Fenton de vuelta al frente. Plasmius se puso de pie trabajosamente, hecho una furia. De alguna manera pudo formar una enferma sonrisa.

―Bueno, al menos tendré mi última victoria antes de acabar contigo, Phantom―dijo escupiendo la última palabra.

―Ya lo veremos, Plasmius― respondió de igual manera el adolescente.

Danny se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad; arrinconando a Masters contra la pared. Éste lo contuvo sujetándolo por los brazos; para después forcejear para tratar de liberarse y poder contraatacar. Entonces una idea brilló en la mente del hombre.

Tomó fuertemente los brazos de Fenton, para apoyar su peso en ellos y lanzar sus piernas hacia adelante; golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del adolescente. Así lo hizo y el de los ojos verdes retrocedió un par de metros.

Sin embargo, y para gran sorpresa y horror de Vlad; Danny no se retorció de dolor como pensó que lo haría. En su lugar, se limpió el polvo de su traje despreocupadamente.

―No…― balbució el cuarentón― ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú estabas herido! ¡Todos en la zona fantasma lo saben!

―Supongo que no saben que ya me recuperé― replicó el joven sonriente― No tienes ni idea de lo sanador y relajante que es dar un paseo por la zona fantasma―.

― ¡No dejaré que eche a perder mis planes, mocoso! ¡Me aseguraré de acabar contigo, aunque sea lo último que haga!―ladró Plasmius lleno de rabia y frustración.

Entonces sin pensar, voló a toda velocidad hacia Daniel; listo para partirlo en dos de ser necesario. Por el contrario, su adversario se puso en posición de combate con tranquilidad, y respiro un par de veces. A partir de ese segundo todo sucedió lentamente, dividiendo la escena en tres partes: el villano que se acercaba peligrosamente rápido al héroe, el adolescente fantasma que abría su boca poco a poco, los chicos secuestrados, muy lejos pero a la vez muy cerca de la escena; formando parte como simples testigos.

Pero entonces, todos los elementos se unieron en un solo grito. Una explosión de energía salió de los labios de Phantom, en ondas acompañadas con el sonido de un lamento fantasmal, derribando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Vlad Plasmius dejó de avanzar, se quedó quieto un instante, y después salió despedido hacia atrás, llevándose muchos químicos, aparatos y máquinas de encuentro. Éste quedó enterrado entre los escombros y la chatarra, que pronto empezó a arder en llamas.

Danny apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, de nuevo cubiertas por su pantalón de mezclilla. Él volvía a ser humano, después de haber agotado toda su energía en el grito fantasmal. Se sentía cansado y mareado; pero no era tan malo. Después de todo, lo había pasado peor en los últimos días.

Una vez que sintió recuperado el aliento, trotó hacia donde sus amigos estaban cautivos. Libró una pequeña batalla con la computadora del laboratorio, que se negaba a decirle como liberarlos. Un par de minutos más tarde, Sam, Tucker, Jazmine y Daniel estaban en la puerta del portal fantasma listos para escapar de las llamas que parecían duplicarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin mirar atrás los 4 adolescentes saltaron al otro lado del portal, y comenzaron su viaje de regreso, todos tomados de la mano, dejándose llevar tranquilamente por Danny quién volaba suavemente, de vuelta a su forma fantasma.

―Creo que será mejor que pensemos en una buena excusa para nuestra ausencia cuando volvamos― dijo el del cabello albino con una media sonrisa, tratando de romper el silencio que se había asentado entre ellos.

Ninguno de sus compañeros replicó en absoluto. No estaba muy seguro de si no lo escuchaban o simplemente lo estaban ignorando. Fenton decidió dejarlos que se sumieran en sus pensamientos tranquilos; después de todo aquél había sido un horriblemente agitado día.

En menos de 15 minutos, estuvieron de vuelta en Amity Park. No habían puesto un pie fuera del portal, cuando el matrimonio Fenton les apuntó al cuarteto con la que parecía ser toda la artillería que tenían. Sin poder cambiar de apariencia, Daniel decidió que era mejor salir de ahí sin más y dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras sus padres se calmaban.

Cuando regresó a su casa media hora más tarde; se encontró en medio de un escandaloso circo. Los padres de Sam y Tucker lloraban de angustia y alivio a la vez, al ver que sus hijos habían regresado sanos y salvos de algún modo. En cambio, los padres del pelinegro lo recibieron furiosos, exigiéndole explicaciones de donde había estado todo ese tiempo y en qué estaba pensando al salir solo con todos esos fantasmas sueltos.

En palabras simples, todos los jóvenes presentes eran recibidos con amor y mimos excepto Danny. Sin embargo, a él no le importó. Estaba acostumbrado a meterse en problemas debido a su trabajo de héroe. En algún momento de la tensa velada, los padres de Sam y Tucker empezaron a despotricar (de nuevo) en contra de los Fenton, culpándolos de la desaparición de los chicos.

La discusión empezó a ponerse acalorada, por lo que una vez fuera de la atención de sus progenitores, Phantom se excusó a sí mismo, y se metió en su cuarto sin decir nada. Les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Sam y Tucker; pero éstos no dieron señales de querer hablar con él.

Desanimado, Daniel se acostó en su cama, mientras observaba pensativo el cartel de la NASA que tenía pegado en el techo. Aún había muchas cosas que no entendía –como por qué sus amigos estaban molestos con él después de que había ido a Wisconsin a rescatarlos- pero estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que decidió olvidarlo hasta el día siguiente.

Aquel probablemente fue el desayuno más silencioso y tenso que vivió la familia Fenton. Al igual que sus amigos, Jaz no le hablaba a Danny; dejándolo realmente confundido y herido.

Jack murmuraba acerca de cómo construiría una enorme fortaleza anti-fantasmas, y de cómo se aseguraría de que todos fuesen destruidos molécula por molécula. Maddie, por otra parte, tomaba su desayuno en silencio, dirigiendo miradas compasivas y acusadoras a su hija mayor y su hijo menor respectivamente.

A pesar de que iba completamente en contra de su naturaleza; Phantom se sintió feliz y aliviado de ir a la escuela. Su hermana mayor no se ofreció a llevarlo en la camioneta Fenton, por lo que tuvo que ir a pie. En el camino se encontró con sus mejores amigos, que seguían igual de callados que el día anterior.

La primera parte del día fue bastante aburrida, sin que nada nuevo ocurriese. Danny no puso atención a ninguna de sus clases, simplemente se concentraba en fijar su vista en Sam y Tuck. Un par de veces intentó hablar con ellos en susurros, pero éstos los ignoraron olímpicamente.

Para la hora del almuerzo, el joven ya no podía soportarlo más. Dejó caer bruscamente su bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa de la cafetería en la que se estaban sentando y enfrentó a sus compañeros.

―De acuerdo, ¿les gustaría decirme cuál es su problema? No se han molestado en dirigirme la palabra desde ayer, y ¡no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué!― se quejó el ojiazul, buscando el contacto visual con alguno de ellos.

Sam fue la única que se atrevió a hacerle frente, mientras que el chico moreno se quedaba en su asiento, encogido y en silencio. Danny le sostuvo la mirada a su amiga de la infancia, y en sus ojos amatistas no encontró nada más que reproche y dolor. Fue entonces cuando inesperadamente, sintió un ardor y dolor terribles en una de sus mejillas.

No había notado en qué momento, Manson había levantado su mano y la había azotado contra la mejilla de un desprevenido Phantom. Con los ojos abiertos de asombro, éste último observó como la joven tomaba su bandeja de comida y se marchaba a solo Dios sabe donde. No fue sino hasta unos momentos después cuando Danny empezó a oír los murmullos de los demás estudiantes presentes en la cafetería.

Profundamente molesto, Danny tomó asiento nuevamente, frente a su amigo. Éste se veía apesumbrado, algo que no se veía natural en su usualmente alegre rostro.

―Tengo la otra mejilla, por si quieres hacer lo mismo― murmuró Fenton entre dientes, mientras empezaba a comer su sándwich con papas.

―No, no quiero― respondió sencillamente el amante de la tecnología.

―Háblame, Tuck. Dime qué ocurre por favor. Ayer fue probablemente el peor día de mi vida, casi los pierdo, chicos y ahora que los tengo de vuelta ¿no me hablan? Me estoy volviendo loco― rogó desesperado el adolescente.

―Viejo es que….estabas muerto― susurró Folley― Te vimos ahí, tieso y frío. De verdad parecías un cadáver. Por un momento pensamos….yo pensé…― él ya no pudo terminar su oración; pero la idea estaba bastante clara.

Danny bajó su sándwich de vuelta al plato, había perdido completamente el apetito. Esta vez fue Phantom el que abandonó la cafetería, tirando el resto de su comida a la basura. Tucker por su cuenta siguió comiendo su hamburguesa doble con tocino.

El resto del día, Fenton se alejó de sus amigos. Ellos tenían todas las clases juntos, por lo que decidió optar por poner la mayor distancia entre ellos posible. Llegó temprano a su primera clase después del descanso y se sentó en el último lugar de la última fila del salón. Pudo observar perfectamente como los alumnos empezaban a fluir hacia dentro del aula, incluso observó cuando Sam entraba acompañada por Tucker y se sentaban en sus lugares habituales.

Eran detalles bastante imperceptibles, pero él pudo notarlos. Sam tenía la nariz sonrosada y los ojos irritados. Cuando lo entendió, fijo la vista en su libreta y no volvió a levantarla hasta las 3 de la tarde. Fue de los primeros en salir de clase, y en vez de dirigirse a su casa o al Nasty Burger como solía hacer, se encaminó hacia un callejón oscuro y abandonado.

Observó alrededor un segundo y después se transformó. Entonces Jazmine apareció doblando la esquina y se dirigió hacia él.

―¿A dónde vas?― le preguntó toscamente.

―No creo que te importe, Jaz― le respondió secamente Danny.

―Me importa más de lo que crees― susurró la pelirroja.

―Escucha, no estoy de humor para todo esto ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no vas con Sam y Tuck, y me odian juntos?―.

―Danny, nosotros no...― pero Phantom no la dejó terminar, pues emprendió el vuelo.

La ojiazul solo pudo observarlo alejarse, como parecía acostumbrar. Suspiró; no tenía caso. Con paso decidido volvió a casa, esperando el momento en que pudiera hablar con su hermano tranquilamente.

No había palabras que pudieran describir lo que Daniel sentía en ese momento. Su corazón pesaba, cargado de muchas emociones que había acumulado desde el momento en que había resultado herido en la escuela.

La frustración de no poder ayudar, la culpa de ver a sus seres queridos heridos por su causa, la tristeza por parte del rechazo de éstos, y de nuevo la frustración por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Su vida se había vuelto más complicada desde el día del accidente; pero jamás había llegado a este extremo. La confusión lo dominaba, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Renunciar a sus poderes para que su familia estuviera a salvo, sin importar que toda la ciudad fuese destruida por los fantasmas? ¿Seguir luchando contra la maldad como hasta ahora, sin importarle a qué persona perjudicara en el proceso?

Danny sabía que no había respuesta correcta. Pero él sólo quería que el dolor se detuviera, ¿era eso mucho pedir? Quería que su hermana dejase de tener la necesidad de protegerlo. Quería que Sam dejase de llorar por el dolor que él le causaba. Quería que Tuck sonriera de nuevo sin más preocupaciones más que obtener las últimas actualizaciones tecnológicas. Quería que sus padres dejasen de preocuparse por él, de morir de miedo y rabia.

Phantom sobrevolaba la ciudad con los ojos cerrados sin fijarse realmente hacia dónde se dirigía. Quería desaparecer, quería deshacer el accidente. En ese momento, Daniel Fenton quería muchas cosas pero Daniel Phantom se interponía en el camino.

El joven no notó en que momento salió de Amity Park y llegó a un pueblito apenas habitado. Todo era terriblemente tranquilo, justo lo que él necesitaba. Sin un alma a la vista, el adolescente pudo volver a su forma humana sin delatarse a sí mismo, sin necesidad de esconderse. Fue mínima la sensación de placer al ser libre de ser quién era, o quién pretendía ser, sin ataduras.

Empezó a vagar por un camino que conducía hacia el interior del bosque que rodeaba el pueblito. Se preguntó si no estaría cerca de ese horrible campamento que Sam había escogido una vez para que el alumnado de Casper High asistiera.

Entre los árboles, los pájaros cantaban, en voz baja. Se oía levemente actividad a su alrededor, ardillas saltando de una rama a otra, quizás un zorro o dos cerca. La vida transcurría sencilla e imparable, sin que su presencia fuera ninguna molestia para los habitantes del lugar.

Así añoraba sentirse Danny, invisible. Pasar por entre la vida de sus amigos y su familia sin causar ningún problema, sin perturbarlos en absoluto. Pero él sabía que la única manera de lograr eso era desapareciendo y esa era la idea más estúpida….

Era una idea estúpida ¿Era una idea estúpida, verdad? Desaparecer solo acarrearía más dolor y preocupaciones a su familia. Aunque probablemente solo sería hasta que se olvidaran de él. Si él desaparecía el tiempo suficiente….

Si Danny Fenton desaparece lo suficiente se susurró a si mismo. Era una idea. Punto. Pero en ese momento, después de lo que había pasado; estaba dispuesto a todo. Lo que fuese necesario. Sin importar nada.

Jazmine volvió a consultar el reloj de pulsera que tenía en su mano derecha. 9 pm. Lo corroboró con el de la pared de su cuarto. 9 pm.

Danny no había aparecido desde la última vez que lo vió, en ese callejón sucio y lejos de la gente. A partir de entonces, él ya no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. No estaba con Sam o Tucker (los llamaba cada 10 minutos para saber si de casualidad aparecía por sus casas), aunque era de esperarse. No le habían dado muchos detalles pero parecía que el pelinegro estaba peleado con ellos.

Jazmine volvió a ver el reloj. 9:01 pm. Volvió a llamar al celular de su hermano menor. El número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

La pelirroja maldijo en su mente, le irritaba esa voz. No me interesa que esté fuera del área de servicio, solo quiero hablar con mi hermano. 9:02 pm. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Danny?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

—¡El folleto se veía genial!— exclamó irritada Sam. Ésta junto con Jaz y Tucker recorrían las abandonadas y sucias cabañas del campamento de verano a las afueras de la ciudad. Jazmine aún no podía creer que ese decrépito lugar escogido por la gótica fuera el campamento en el que su hermano menor había pasado 8 semanas.

_Algo me dice que todas sus ideas terminan en desastre, _pensaba Fenton. Jazmine había hablado con sus padres después de perder la paciencia tras esperar a Daniel durante 3 horas. Cuando finalmente dio media noche; la ojiazul corrió escaleras abajo y les dijo a sus progenitores que el adolescente no había regresado aún de la escuela.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres se subieron a la camioneta Fenton y emprendieron una búsqueda por toda la ciudad; sin resultados. Poco después, Sam y Tucker llamaron a Jazmine preguntando si Danny ya había aparecido. Ante la negativa de la joven, los dos mejores amigos del chico fantasma se unieron a la búsqueda, a pesar de las protestas de sus respectivos padres.

—Pero es que ya no lo entiendo— decía Maddie desde el asiento del copiloto— Danny no suele comportarse así. Él no huye de casa en medio de la noche. Desde que se hizo esas fracturas, ha estado actuando muy extraño—.

—Quizás un fantasma lo está poseyendo linda— declaró Jack con la vista sobre el camino— Eso explicaría muchas cosas—.

—No lo sé, la última vez que pensamos que uno de nuestros hijos era un fantasma no salió nada bien— titubeó la joven madre, después se giró sobre su asiento y encaró a los chicos en la parte de atrás— ¿Ustedes no tienen idea de qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿No les ha comentado si ha tenido problemas últimamente?—.

_Definitivamente tiene problemas madre, pero aún no sé si tú debas saber _No tengo la más mínima idea mamá— respondió Jazmine, con Manson y Foley dándole la razón.

—Ni siquiera nos dejó una nota— murmuró su padre abatido. Su esposa puso una mano en su hombro, y le sonrió. Él sonrió de vuelta. Quizás no eran los padres más normales del mundo, pero aún así no dejarían a su pequeño solo.

Una vez terminaron de darle un segundo vistazo a la ciudad, empezaron a recorrer todos los lugares cercanos a los que podría ir. Si bien esa era la primera vez que Danny desaparecía sin razón aparente, el joven ya había huido de la casa de sus padres previamente.

La mayoría de las ocasiones ocurrieron en Navidad, cuando el joven Daniel ya no podía aguantar a sus padres discutiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo que usualmente hacía era dejar una nota en su cuarto, donde explicaba que se marcha, a dónde y cuándo pensaba volver. Además de que siempre era lo suficientemente precavido como para llevar consigo su celular.

Pero ésta ocasión había sido diferente, y para el matrimonio era un comportamiento sin antecedentes. Jaz tenía una mejor perspectiva de lo que ocurría, pero eso no la hacía preocuparse menos. Desde el interior de las cabañas de las chicas podía escuchar como los padres de los adolescentes volteaban patas arriba las cabañas de los chicos.

Los tres estudiantes ignoraron el ruido y siguieron buscando alrededor. Él debía estar en algún lado. En ese momento, la pelirroja deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no hubiera tratado de actualizar el software del Boo-merang Fenton y lo hubiese roto por accidente. Eso lo habría hecho todo mucho más sencillo.

El Boo-Merang Fenton les habría dicho que Danny se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de ahí, escondido por los árboles, arropado por los arbustos que lo rodeaban. Él seguía durmiendo, tranquilamente, pero ya no en su forma fantasma sino humana. Él despertaría en algún momento pero si el Boo-merang lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza al encontrarlo, como solía hacerlo; le habría advertido de un par de ojos rojos que lo observaban, y le habría evitado el desastre que ocurriría en unos momentos.

—No está aquí— declaró Maddie Fenton— deberíamos seguir en otro…

De pronto, Vlad Masters salió del bosque. El multi-millonario no lucía como tal en ese momento. Su traje, usualmente pulcro, estaba quemado y destrozado, con manchas de lodo por todos lados. Su cabello, usualmente recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, estaba despeinado y tenía ramas y hojas enredadas. En la cara y los brazos, podían verse serias quemaduras, que estaban cubiertas con distintos restos del bosque que acababa de atravesar.

—Jack…Maddie— titubeó Masters, un momento confundido y al siguiente con los ojos brillantes de alegría y alivio— ¡Jack, Maddie! Gracias a Dios—.

Los caza fantasmas se acercaron rápidamente hacia él para ayudarlo, mientras el trío de adolescentes guardaban su distancia. Para los adultos, ellos habían sido secuestrados por un fantasma, punto, y se habían rescatados ellos mismos; ellos no tenían ni idea de que ese fantasma estaba ahí presente ahora mismo, rogando por ayuda.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, Vlady?— le preguntó Jack con preocupación, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus anchos hombros y sosteniendo gran parte del peso del mitad fantasma.

—El chico fantasma….él….destruyó mi mansión— las palabras de Vlad se atropellaban unas a otras— Ese chico es un demonio….jamás le había hecho nada malo….—.

Fenton sentó a su amigo de la universidad en las escaleras de una de las cabañas, mientras Maddie corría al interior a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios con lo cuál atenderlo. Jaz apretó los puños con ira mientras escuchaba toda la sarta de blasfemias que salían de la boca del cuarentón.

—¡No es cierto!— exclamó molesta, pero después reiteró con más calma— No puede ser cierto. Danny Phantom es un héroe, salva a la ciudad todos los días. ¡Estás equivocado!—.

—Jazmine, deja al pobre Vlady en paz. ¿No ves que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente?— le reprochó Jack Fenton, al tiempo que su esposa volvía con los suplementos médicos que había encontrado.

—Pero papá, él debe estar equivocado…— insistió la pelirroja, pero Masters la interrumpió.

— Dime querida niña ¿Alguna vez has hablado con el chico fantasma en persona?— le cuestionó.

Jaz titubeó un instante, mientras pensaba cuidadosamente su respuesta. Después negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba irrefutable de que ese demonio sea un héroe?—.

—¿La tiene usted de qué él sea el culpable de lo que le ocurrió?— contraatacó la joven.

—Mi testimonio basta, además si vas a mi mansión…o lo que quede de ella, te darás cuenta de que hay muchos restos de ectoplasma. Eso prueba su presencia en MI casa— respondió, mientras a espaldas del matrimonio Fenton, lanzaba una sonrisa malvada.

Él sabía que Jaz no podría probar el hecho de que las lecturas ecto plásmicas que seguramente había en la mansión de Wisconsin era en realidad de Vlad. Y mientras los padres de Jazmine estuviesen tan ciegos como lo estaban y le diesen su apoyo incondicional; toda la culpa del desastre sería de Danny Phantom.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— resonó un grito en el bosque. Una sombra salió disparada desde el centro del bosque y aterrizó a pocos metros de todos los presentes en el campamento.

Danny Phantom forcejeaba con un fantasma que nunca se había visto; de los muchos espíritus que rondaban sin forma por la zona fantasma. Con una patada, el chico fantasma se deshizo de él, y se puso de pie para seguir con la pelea. Sorpresivamente, el fantasma había desaparecido.

—Vaya manera de despertar— murmuró para sí mismo el joven mientras se frotaba los ojos y ahogaba un bostezo.

—¡TÚ!—rugió Jack Fenton mientras sacaba una pistola de rayos láser de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de trabajo. Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras giraba sobre sus tobillos, notando que tenía compañía.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!— exclamó confundido, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pregunta, pues un rayo de energía anti fantasma le impactó en pleno rostro.

—¡No dejaré que le hagas daño ni a Vlady ni a nadie más!— gritó el hombre mientras empezaba a cargar de nuevo el arma para un segundo disparo.

—¡Papá NO!— exclamó aterrada Jazmine mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo, tratando de detenerlo. Pronto Tucker y Sam se unieron a ella, sujetando el cuerpo entero del señor Fenton. Sin embargo, no consideraron que la habilidosa señora Fenton aún estaba libre y que ya estaba sacando una red eléctrica Fenton.

Danny apenas se recuperaba del primer golpe cuando se vio atrapado una bolsa tejida especialmente con cables anti fantasmas que causaban dolor sin igual a cualquier ente que cayera en sus garras.

Pronto el joven comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, lanzando unos agudos gritos aterradores. Vlad, que observaba cubierto por la trinchera de los caza fantasmas Fenton, sonreía complacido. El momento se aproximaba.

—¡Deténganse!— gritó Sam con lágrimas en los ojos, aún luchando por no soltar a Jack Fenton.

—¡Suficiente niños!— Jack se sacudió a los chicos de encima— Háganse a un lado y dejen a los profesionales trabajar.

—Muy bien, chico fantasma— Maddie escupió estas últimas palabras con ponzoña— éste es tu fin ¿Alguna última palabra?—.

El matrimonio Fenton le apuntaba al adolescente con sus armas directamente en la cabeza. Danny los miró con ojos tristes y resignados.

—Lo siento— murmuró mirándolos directamente a sus rostros.

Sin embargo, esa mirada triste no despertó en ellos compasión alguna y pusieron sus dedos en los gatillos. Entonces el grito a coro de los adolescentes a sus espaldas los detuvo:

—¡ALTO!—.

—¡Niños!— exclamó irritada Maddie— Si vuelvo a oír una palabra….—.

—Mamá— sollozó Jazmine— Él es Danny. _Nuestro _Danny. Es mi hermanito—.

—¿Es qué has perdido la cabeza? Ningún hijo mío es un fantasma—contestó a gritos Jack Fenton.

La discusión se detuvo abruptamente por una carcajada que salió de los labios secos y ásperos de Vlad Masters.

—¿Te parece el momento apropiado para reírte, Vlad?— reclamó el amor de su vida.

—Lo siento, corazón. Pero no pude evitarlo. Había esperado tanto tiempo para éste día—contestó poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente.

—¿De qué hablas Vlady?— cuestionó Jack a su viejo amigo.

—No creyeron que me iba a rendir tan fácil ¿o sí? Mi última batalla tendrá lugar aquí y ahora. Danny Phantom caerá y yo me aseguraré de que observen todo el tiempo—.

Entonces Vlad Masters extendió los brazos hacia el cielo en éxtasis, mientras una línea de energía alrededor de su cintura comenzaba a transformarlo en Vlad Plasmius.

Horrorizados, los Fenton retrocedieron ante el imponente y aterrador fantasma, que se acercaba con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Con un solo rayo, el villano mandó al par de adultos hacia atrás, haciéndolos caer en unos arbustos cercanos. Entonces, Vlad liberó las ataduras de la bolsa, haciendo que Daniel dejara de retorcerse.

—Levántate, muchacho. Levántate y da pelea— le ordenó éste, que miraba al adolescente como un patrón miraría a su esclavo.

Éste, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso de pie. Con una mano presionó su costado, que volvía a doler. Dedicó una mirada a sus amigos y de nuevo la fijó en Vlad.

—No dejaré que les hagas daño— declaró el héroe.

—No podrás protegerlos por siempre Daniel— replicó Plasmius, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Phantom— ¿Creíste que jugar al héroe por un par de años no tendría consecuencias? ¿Creíste que interferir en la vida de seres superiores a ti no te dirigiría a tu propia destrucción? Quizás puedas pelear con nosotros por separado, niño, pero quisiera verte pelear con todos nosotros _juntos—._

Mientras pronunciaba la última palabra, todos los fantasmas existentes empezaron a emerger de entre los alrededores. Al igual que la última vez, Daniel Fenton se hallaba rodeado por todos los enemigos que se había creado en los últimos años.

Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, éste vez el daño sería mayor si perdía. Antes, solo él moriría. Pero ahora, sus amigos y su familia entera se iría a la perdición por culpa suya.

—Lo intentaré— exclamó Danny decidido mientras se lanzaba hacia sus amigos, esquivando a Vlad. Los sujetó con sus brazos para después dar una vuelta cerrada en medio del vuelo y tomar a sus padres también.

Sin mirar si lo seguían, empezó a alejarse del campamento. La mente de Danny trabajaba rápidamente escrutando el cielo y la tierra, buscando cualquier rincón en que pudiera ocultar a sus seres queridos mientras se encargaba de los demás fantasmas.

Los padres de Danny lanzaban preguntas y reclamos al aire, sin darse cuenta de que el chico fantasma en realidad no los escuchaba. Entonces divisó el lago y una idea brilló en su cabeza. Daniel odiaba pescar pero últimamente se sentía aliviado profundamente al ver el pequeño cuerpo de agua.

—¡Escúchenme bien!— exclamó Danny con voz autoritaria—Voy a sumergirlos en el agua. No salgan a la superficie hasta que aleje a los fantasmas de aquí. ¿Entendieron?—.

—¿Estás loco?— gritó Sam tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento pasando a toda velocidad por sus cabezas— ¡No vamos a dejarte solo!—.

—Me temo que no hay otra opción, Sam —replicó él seriamente, después se dirigió hacia sus progenitores— Mamá, papá. Sé que hay muchas cosas que deben saber. Pero solo por si….algo me llegase a pasar; Sam, Tucker y Jaz les explicaran todo lo que deben saber. ¿De acuerdo?—Entonces la distancia entre el pequeño grupo volador y la superficie del lago comenzó a hacerse más pequeña— Los amo a todos—.

Entonces todos se sumergieron en las frías aguas del lago. Danny se volvió intangible para pasar entre los cuerpos de sus seres queridos y para evitar que estos trataran de detenerlo; y volvió a salir a la superficie. Ellos no pudieron sino observar como Danny se quedaba estático en el aire por un momento y volaba a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por una masa infinita de fantasmas sedientos de venganza.

Pronto ellos comenzaron a patalear desesperadamente para salir a la superficie. Pero para cuando lo hicieron, el cielo sobre ellos estaba completamente despejado.

Danny Fenton era un chico afortunado. Ahora podía verlo. Había tenido mucha suerte. Se le había concedido una familia que a pesar de no ser normal en absoluto, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Tenía unos padres maravillosos y divertidos; tenía una hermana protectora y cariñosa.

También había sido bendecido con unos amigos fenomenales. Amigos que lo aceptaban a pesar de ser un don nadie, que disfrutaban de su compañía incluso cuando se ponía malhumorado, cosa que le ocurría a menudo.

Después, había sido bendecido con poderes inimaginables, con la oportunidad de salvar a los inocentes y débiles de las fuerzas malignas que rondaban por la ciudad que había sido su hogar. Y sus seres más cercanos habían guardado su secreto por mucho tiempo, todo con el objetivo de conservar intacta su vida normal.

Danny Fenton había sido bendecido con muchas cosas. Pero ahora su suerte, se había terminado. Sus enemigos lo superaban en número. Y no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo. Que Cujo apareciera de la nada la última vez, y lo protegiera como la mascota fiel que era, había sido su último golpe de suerte.

Ésta vez el perro fantasma no aparecería para salvar su trasero. Ésta vez sabía que no habría un mañana. Todo había llegado a su fin. Y sin embargo, Daniel Fenton no se daría por vencido. Él moriría dando pelea.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_¿El cielo o el infierno?_

Daniel no estaba seguro. No había ninguna señal que le indicara donde estaba.

_¿Vivo o muerto?_

Por lo que podía recordar, muerto. Estaba seguro.

Danny se sentía sumido en la densa oscuridad, en medio de ninguna parte. Eso lo hacía pensar que estaba en el infierno; la oscuridad lo asustaba un poco en ese momento. Sin embargo, se sentía muy cómodo y seguro. Eso le hacía pensar que estaba en el cielo.

Fenton estaba recostado sobre algo sumamente suave. _Una nube, _ pensaba él; tratando de darle sentido a su situación. Se sentía muy cálida, él no quería dejarla jamás. _ No tengo por qué hacerlo._

Sus sentidos estaban dormidos. No podía ver, oír u oler nada. Solamente podía sentir levemente las texturas a su alrededor. Y a Danny no le importaba la falta de información; eso lo relajaba y lo hacía olvidarse de todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto? ¿Horas, días, semanas? ¿Importaba? Probablemente no. Solo sentía un poco de curiosidad. Él joven no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se hizo esas preguntas. En medio de la oscuridad, no tenía mucha noción de nada.

Lentamente la mente de Danny empezó a poblarse con distintos pensamientos y recuerdos. Su familia y sus amigos. Podía ver sus rostros, oír sus voces. Todo se arremolinaba en un torrente de recuerdos que apenas podía identificar. Sus voces se hacían más nítidas, como si estuvieran a su lado.

¿Habrían sufrido mucho después de su partida? Él deseaba que no. Lastimar a sus seres queridos incluso después de muerto era lo último que Daniel deseaba.

Unas extrañas sensaciones empezaron a tomar forma a su alrededor. No era su imaginación; ni tampoco sus recuerdos. Eran reales. Las voces eran reales. Eran muy quedas, pero ahí estaban. Danny estaba casi totalmente seguro de ello. Estaban ahí, aunque no entendiera lo que decían entre susurros.

Entonces la realidad golpeó a Phantom, despertando sus sentidos. Quería estar de nuevo sumergido en la oscuridad; él no podía lidiar con la realidad; no ahora.

Sentía punzadas de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo; y no era capaz de moverse ni un poco. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor; que a pesar de hablar en susurros, sonaban como explosiones en la cabeza del adolescente. Trató de abrir los ojos, que pesaban una tonelada. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se arrepintió de inmediato, la luz lo cegó, dejándolo aún más adolorido.

La avalancha de sensaciones era demasiado abrumadora y Danny buscó la manera de detenerla. Trató de moverse, gritar o hacer algo. Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron para que se quedara inmóvil; poco después sintió un horrible pinchazo en uno de sus brazos, el líquido quemaba mientras entraba a su torrente sanguíneo.

Poco a poco, todo terminó. Su deseo fue concedido. La negrura se lo tragó, mientras Fenton agradecía en silencio.

Daniel Fenton se sentía muy cansado y débil cuando recuperó la consciencia. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y se topó con el cartel de la NASA del techo de su habitación.

_¿Estoy en mi cuarto?_

Eso tenía sentido. Sentía la almohada debajo de su cabeza, el suave colchón sosteniendo su lastimado cuerpo y una suave y calientita sábana cubriéndolo. Conclusión: estaba recostado en su cama.

Su mente trabajaba a ritmo lento, aún atontada por los analgésicos que se le había administrado para combatir el dolor. También sentía una tela sobre su frente, tibia. Girando la cabeza con cuidado, se encontró con un bowl lleno de agua en su mesita de noche. Segunda conclusión: alguien había estado cuidando de él.

Si estaba en su casa, vivo y estaba recibiendo cuidados, eso lo llevaba a la tercera y más grande de las conclusiones: Su familia estaba viva. _Y yo también, de paso._

Danny sonrió. Por un lado, la vida se reía cruelmente en su cara. Parecía que le decía: _Morir sería muy sencillo, ¿no crees, Fenton? _Pero por el otro lado parecía decirle: _Fenton, bastardo suertudo. Te daré una segunda oportunidad, solo porque me caes bien._

El chico fantasma decidió tomárselo con una actitud positiva (_Nota mental: no dejar que me apliquen más analgésicos) _después de todo, ya había tenido suficientes experiencias cercanas a la muerte para el resto de su existencia y se sentía feliz de estar de vuelta en su casa.

Con mucho cuidado, se sentó al borde de su cama. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, dejando que las vertebras de su columna se relajaran. Suspiró contento y se puso de pie. Sus piernas aún se sentía débiles y temblorosas por lo que decidió que sería mejor caminar con una mano apoyada en la pared.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras. Se escuchaban voces provenientes del piso de abajo, y se oían bastante animadas. El adolescente se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para querer unirse a ellas, por lo que bajó los escalones uno a uno con mucho cuidado.

Conforme se fue acercando a la cocina lo diálogos se fueron haciendo más claros. Parecía que el padre de Danny había regresado del Nasty Burger, pues estaba descargando el contenido de varias bolsas con el logo de la hamburguesería impreso sobre la mesa.

Pronto el lugar empezó a oler a carne a la parrilla y papas a la francesa. Sam, Tucker y Jaz, quienes estaban sentados a la mesa junto a Maddie Fenton; pronto empezaron a adueñarse de las hamburguesas.

— ¿Quién quiere patatas con eso?—preguntó Jack con el tono de las cajeras que atendían el mostrador en el restaurante.

— Yo por favor— respondió Daniel, tomando a su padre con la guardia baja. Éste se giró bruscamente y sonrió al ver a su hijo.

—¡Danny!— se oyeron 4 voces a coro, sin embargo; los primeros brazos en rodearlo fueron los de su hermana.

—Gracias al cielo despertaste— exclamó emocionada mientras la pelirroja estrechaba contra su pecho a su hermano menor. Fenton se tensó por el dolor sordo que aún sentía en el cuerpo, pero no se quejó. De algún modo, ambos sabían que él lo necesitaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—.

—Un par de días— le contestó ella alejándose.

Cuando lo soltó el mitad fantasma se tambaleó un poco, por lo que Jazmine le ofreció su brazo como apoyo. El pelinegro sonrió y lo aceptó agradecido.

—Cielo, ¿estás seguro que deberías estar levantado?—preguntó preocupada su madre, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse a la mesa y le daba un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, mamá. Me siento bien—replicó él.

Jack Fenton se sentó ruidosamente a su lado con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Después de estar todos comiendo tranquilamente en silencio, la señora Fenton habló:

—Danny, mi cielo. No es mi intención incomodarte, menos ahora que recién despertaste. Pero, debes entender que hay cosas sobre las que debemos hablar—.

Phantom tragó con dificultad y asintió. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Sin embargo, ni el vaso extra grande de refresco del Nasty Burger sería suficiente para humedecer su garganta que se había secado por los nervios.

—Muy bien— dijo ella mientras pensaba en cómo proseguir— Dime, Danny ¿Cuánto tiempo….has vivido así?—.

—Un par de años mamá— respondió él dubitativo— Adquirí mis poderes poco después de que se construyó el portal Fenton—.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó?— cuestionó Jack sorprendido ante la mención de su más grande invento.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdan la primera vez que trataron de encenderlo? No funcionó, por lo que decidí echarle un vistazo por dentro. No me di cuenta que los botones de encendido estaban en una de las paredes interiores del portal y lo presioné por accidente—.

—Pero, hijo, ¡pudiste salir herido! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?— exclamó con angustia la madre del adolescente. Éste balbuceó un segundo, buscando las palabras correctas, hasta que su hermana mayor fue a su rescate.

— Mamá, papá…. No se lo vayan a tomar a mal; pero quizás deban considerar que debió ser duro para Danny tratar de explicar que era mitad fantasma cuando ustedes son _cazadores _de fantasmas— explicó ella resaltando la palabra cazadores— No es porque no confiara en ustedes simplemente…podía ser difícil de asimilar—.

—Pero nosotros jamás dañaríamos a Danny, Jazmine—replicó ella a su hija, para después dirigirse al chico— Corazón, nosotros siempre te amaremos; sin importar lo que seas. Tal vez en ese entonces no lo supiste, pero quiero que recuerdes de ahora en adelante que somos tu familia. Jamás te abandonaremos, sin importar si seas un fantasma o un chico normal—.

Fenton quién había mantenido la vista en la mesa, la levantó al escuchar esas palabras. Sentía las ondas de amor y comprensión emanar de todos los que le rodeaban. Pero una idea salió a arruinar el momento, y la sonrisa del joven se apagó.

—De verdad se los agradezco, a todos pero…— ellos esperaron— No creo que pueda involucrarlos en esto. Casi mueren hace unos días; cuando ni siquiera sabían que yo era Danny Phantom. Si intervinieran mucho ahora que lo saben….Yo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido por eso—.

Maddie Fenton puso su mano enguantada sobre la delgada mano de Daniel.

—Nosotros no te abandonaremos; sabemos que puedes pelear contra todos esos fantasmas, que eres capaz de defender a una ciudad entera…—.

—Pero tú también deberías saber que podemos protegernos solos—complementó la idea, Sam— ¿Cómo crees que nos deshicimos de los fantasmas que te perseguían?—.

—Supongo… y hablando de eso ¿Qué le ocurrió a Vlad?—.

—No importa, Danny. Solo digamos que ese tonto patán jamás se volverá a meter con nuestra familia—contestó Jack— Siempre haremos lo que sea necesario para protegerte—.

—Es cierto, viejo— intervino Tucker por igual— Métetelo en la cabeza. Somos tu familia, siempre estaremos aquí. ¡Incluso cuando no nos quieras!— rió el amante de la tecnología.

—¡Ahora seremos tus ayudantes!— exclamó entusiasmado el padre de Daniel; entonces emocionado tomó a su esposa dulcemente del brazo y la jaló consigo al laboratorio mientras decía— ¡Hay que diseñar trajes iguales y frases graciosas!—.

El cuarteto de adolescentes no pudo dejar de reír por un rato. Un par de horas más tarde, Sam y Tucker se dirigieron a la puerta de la residencia Fenton y se despidieron. Entonces Danny dijo que los acompañaría, haciendo que el par inmediatamente protestara. No hubo razonamiento que lo hiciera desistir, y cuando ellos recurrieron a Jaz pidiendo una intervención, ésta se encogió de hombros y se marchó con una sonrisa traviesa.

A diferencia de Manson y Foley, ella lo había captado al vuelo. Danny quería hablar con sus amigos de la infancia a solas. Si bien; no podía dejar de sentir ansias al pensar en su hermano afuera en la calle, Jazmine sabía que una pequeña y ligera caminata no le haría daño. Además, ésta vez se aseguró de que llevara su celular encendido.

Un par de cuadras lejos de los laboratorios Fenton, el trío comenzó a charlar. Al principio fue básicamente el chico fantasma haciendo preguntas acerca de qué había ocurrido antes y durante su secuestro. Después Sam y Tucker le dieron vuelta la conversación y empezaron un interrogatorio acerca de lo que le había ocurrido a él.

El joven pelinegro procedió a explicar cómo en medio de lo que parecía ser su última batalla (una de muchas) Cujo, el perro fantasma había aparecido para protegerlo de todo peligro. Él no quiso investigar a fondo como había llegado hasta él; ya que el cachorro siempre salía del portal Fenton al menos una vez al mes para ver a su amo humano; y probablemente había escapado aprovechando la oleada de fantasmas que trataron de tomar ventaja de su situación.

Después; agotado y adolorido; reanudó su búsqueda de pistas para dar con los adolescentes secuestrados. El perrito de nuevo fue de mucha ayuda; pues su sentido del olfato condujo a Danny por toda la zona fantasma hasta dar con el portal que Masters tenía en su laboratorio personal.

En el estado en el que se encontraba; sabía que no ganaría la pelea. Y si no la ganaba y era atrapado por el millonario; estarían muertos; más literalmente de lo que le gustaría. Decidió entonces montar un pequeño y dramático espectáculo; lo suficiente como para tomar al mitad fantasma desprevenido y usar esa ventaja en su contra.

En su viaje hacia el portal, Danny obtuvo otra pequeña ventaja a su favor. Mientras flotaba suavemente por la zona fantasma; su fiebre y el dolor que había sentido en las últimas horas se desvanecieron lentamente. ¡Él pudo comprobarlo por sí mismo! Los moretones y los golpes desaparecían a ritmo lento; pero al menos lo hacían.

Eso le dio tiempo de descansar y reunir fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a Plasmius. Y al final todo resultó justo como Fenton lo quería; sin embargo, no consideró las posibles consecuencias psicológicas que pudo haber tenido esa estrategia en sus amigos. Al momento no lo captó, pero ahora lo hacía; los había herido.

Daniel se disculpó cientos de veces con sus amigos y prometió el mismo número de veces que no volvería a repetirse. Éstos lo perdonaron, en parte para que todo volviera a la normalidad y en parte para que se callara. Pocos minutos después, llegaron a la casa de Tucker y éste entró tras despedirse nuevamente.

—Mi casa está a unas pocas calles, Danny— dijo la gótica, tratando de evitar que el chico fantasma se esforzara—Puedo caminar sola desde aquí—.

—Lo sé; pero no quiero que lo hagas—contestó él mientras reanudaba la marcha. Sam suspiró, y lo siguió. Ellos caminaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Fenton habló:

—¿Sam?—.

—¿Sí?—respondió ella de manera ridículamente rápida.

—Hay algo sobre lo que quería hablarte—la vista azul claro nunca dejó de observar el suelo— Quería disculparme por haberte asustado—.

—Danny, ya te dijimos que….—.

—Lo sé— la interrumpió, levantando la vista para verla a los ojos—Pero….—titubeó— Sam, eres mi mejor amiga. Me preocupo mucho por ti; y yo sé que te preocupas mucho por mi. No me imagino como debiste haberte sentido con toda ésta situación— Danny volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado y apesumbrado.

Sam sonrió, con comprensión. En un gesto impropio de ella, le puso una mano en el rostro, cubriendo una de sus mejillas. Ella fijó sus joyas amatistas en sus zafiros. En ese momento, los adolescentes ya habían llegado a la puerta de la vivienda de ella.

—No debes sentirte culpable por eso; yo estoy dispuesta a tolerar eso y más; después de todo no pienso….apartarme de ti. ¿Deja de pensar en eso, de acuerdo?—después Sam golpeó con fuerza el hombro del chico— Aunque igual, te mereces eso por hacer que mi corazón se detuviera.—después susurró— Aunque igual, siempre lo detienes.

Danny lo miró confundido por un segundo, hasta que Sam aclaró sus pensamientos dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella le regaló una sonrisa torcida y después entró precipitadamente a su casa. Fenton se quedó inmóvil y atontado por unos momentos; hasta que comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa; con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación; para darse otro pequeño descanso. Inesperadamente, entró Jazmine a su cuarto, se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Instintivamente, el adolescente le reclamó su comportamiento rojo de vergüenza.

—Lo siento— le respondió— Solo necesitaba hacerlo—.

Y después se marchó tan rápidamente como había entrado. Danny volvió a relajarse inmediatamente.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sí mismo.

_¿Quién diría que necesitaba romperme las costillas para aprender ésto? Supongo que nada se aprende del método sencillo._

Ese día, Danny Fenton había aprendido una cosa muy importante para su vida.

_No estás solo._


End file.
